


Mistakes

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Crystal, Awkward Crystal, Barista Gigi, Cunnilingus, Designer Nicky, Dom/sub, Dominant Nicky, F/F, Kinks, Lesbianism, Low-key milf, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Past unrequited love, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet Gigi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Crystal and Gigi used to be best friends since they were 4 years old.In high school, Crystal accidentally found out that Gigi had a crush on her. Crystal told her that it wouldn't change anything between them. But soon, they became strangers.Now, they are both moms. Gigi is 26 and single mom to 6 year old Parker. Crystal (26), and her wife Nicky Doll (26) are moms to 5 (and a half) year old Raegan. And their kids are best friends, and their lives are completely different.Gigi has been working in the same cafe ever since she was 16 so the staff there has basically been her family ever since hers disowned her for being pregnant. Crystal is a locally famous artist, Nicky is a world wide famous fashion designer and they practically live in a mansion.What's gonna happen to Crystal when she sees Gigi for the first time in almost 12 years? Especially considering that her and Nicky are in an open relationship. And Nicky thinks Gigi's hot.
Relationships: Caleb/Rosy Thorn, Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	1. Spotted

"Mommy, mommy can I pwease have ice cream? Pwetty pwease?" Parker squeals from the backseat of the old, slightly beat down Honda. Gigi chuckles at her young toddler and nods, smiling at him through the mirror "Okay sweetie. But try to articulate like we've been learning. _Please_ and _pretty_ " Gigi repeats, but the boy just mispronounces the words again, making her laugh. "Your work ice cream mommy?" the six year old asks innocently. "Wherever you want baby. But one scoop only" Gigi replies, making the boy huff. The auburn haired woman just raises an eyebrow at her son "Did you huff at me? Don't do that, or else you won't get any. If you ate all of your veggies then you would have gotten two scoops" she says, hoping to pull off a reverse psychology trick on him. "Auntie Rosy and uncle Caleb would let me have _three_ scoops" he says and she chuckles "Yeah, well looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with them".

"Did you actually give my son three scoops of ice cream?" Gigi asks Caleb from behind the register after he hands a customer their pastry. "Technically, it wasn't me it was Rosy. Also, he kind of told her he ate all his veggies so you gave him permission to eat as much ice cream as he wants" he says into her ear and she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm gonna kill her" she groans silently and the pink-blue haired man laughs "Yeah, talk about killing my girlfriend right in front of me. Why don't you tell me your plan too so I can ruin it for you?" he teases and Gigi smacks his arm. "So, back to school tomorrow right? What are we gonna do without that little cutie?" a man's voice asks from behind them. Hunter's voice. "Not give him a sugar high is what we're gonna do" Gigi retaliates, shooting the both of them a glare. "I never did any -" "Really? What about the 'ultimate queer man breakfast'?" Gigi interrupts Hunter with a raised brow, both men laughing. "Listen, he's a big boy now... well, assuming that's his gender identity. He's gotta eat" Hunter says, tapping a finger to his slightly tilted head as Caleb nods slowly, sarcastically. "He's not. He's my little baby and always will be" Gigi hums, crossing her arms across her chest. Hunter just raises an eyebrow, walks towards the table Parker is sitting at and asks him whether or not he's a big boy or a little baby. Parker glares at his mother, making the men laugh and mouths 'big boy' while raising his arms to emphasize how big he is. He and Hunter fist bump and Hunter walks back. "Told ya so".

* * *

"Raegan! Come back here!" "No! You have to catch me!" the almost six year old yells back at her mother, both in a game of cat and mouse. "Raegan, please eat the carrot" Crystal begs, grabbing onto a couch as the front door is unlocked. "Mommy! I missed you! Also, mamma is being mean to me" the girl runs into Nicky's arms, pouting. "Hello món chérie. Is that right? What's mamma doing?" Nicky asks softly running her hands through her daughter's curly blonde hair. "She won't eat her carrot. _I_ even said please" Crystal tries to defend herself to her wife, who raises an eyebrow at the girl in her arms. "Oh? Then how is she being mean sweetie?" Nicky questions at the frowning child, who puts her head under her neck and looks at her other mother " _Straight_ girls eat things like carrots and cucumbers so it's ew. We don't like big long things" she says, stunning both women. "I- I don't know how to argue with that logic Crys. She kinda has a point" Nicky agrees with her child, who is now smiling while Crystal is still in shock. "That's what you have to say? What we actually need to talk about is... how do you know that? Where did you learn all that from?" Crystal asks and Raegan points at her, confusing the women again. "Sometimes I can hear you two talk in the middle of the night. You're not quiet" she explains herself, nearly giving the women a heart attack. "W-why don't you go up to your room chérie? I'll meet you up there and we'll play with your dolls okay?" Nicky suggests, exciting the girl "Okay! I'll be the queen!" she says, running up the stairs the second she's put on the ground. "No running on the stairs!" both Nicky and Crystal yell out, but she's already in her room. "So... I'm so good that you can't keep quiet huh? Do I have to ball gag you from now on?" Nicky asks with a sly smirk and Crystal just threatens to throw the carrot at her.

"School tomorrow huh kiddo? You excited?" Nicky asks, laying on her daughter's bed with Crystal, reading her a bedtime story. "Yup, I get to see Parker again!" the girl smiles, thinking about her best friend. "Parker huh? You always talk about him but we've never met him. Why don't you invite him over for a play date if his parents let him?" Crystal asks, stroking her daughter's cheek, knowing it would get her to sleep faster. "Parker only has a mommy. Also his mommy is... more careful when it comes to play dates. That's what he told me" Raegan answers, yawning after. "Maybe we and his mom can take you out to the park" Nicky suggests, her daughter nodding as she closes her eyes. "Okay. Good night mommy. Good night mama. I love you two" "We love you two sweetheart" Crystal says, raising the covers to her daughter's chin; both her and Nicky slowly leaving the bed. They head towards their bedroom, immediately falling onto the large velvet and leather king size bed. "Do you wanna fuck or pass out?" Crystal asks her wife who just chuckles "Yeah, so our daughter can wake up and hear you practically screaming. Give her more catch phrases to learn" she jokes and Crystal slaps her chest lightly "Fuck off" "Desperate are we?" "Nicky!".

* * *

"First day is finally over. Now we have to wait here in the sun" "Calm down you bratty bottom it's only going to be three.... two... one" as soon as Nicky finishes her sentence, the bell rings. The front of the school is covered with parents, cars parked at every spot. Raegan and Parker are in the wild mess of flailing children, running to their parents. They hug, before running separate ways. The girl quickly jumps into Crystal arms, kissing her mom's cheek. "Hi little bug, how was the first day?" Crystal asks, twirling her a bit. "It was good, I saw Parker!" the girl answers, then asks to be held by Nicky.

Crystal and Nicky's eyes wander a bit to the boy, watching him run off and jump into a woman's arms. A woman who Crystal has not spoken to in over a decade. _No no no it can't be_. "Hey bug, why don't you wait for us in the car, I need to tell your mom something" "Okay!" Raegan says loudly, Nicky putting her on the ground so she can go to the car. "What's up chérie?" Nicky asks, Crystal still in shock. "D-do you see Parker's mom? The one over there, walking to the small grey Honda?" Crystal asks and points at her direction, but Nicky already knew who her wife was referring to. "Yeah, I saw her a moment ago. She's totally hot. You wanna rail her?" Nicky asks, absolutely entranced by the woman. "No! No absolutely the fuck not. That's Gigi. Gigi Goode. From high school" Crystal exclaims, Nicky quickly flipping her head towards her wife, eyes wide. "Oh shit. So she'll rail you then. You really are a bottom" she teases, trying to ease the tension. "Oh god, what am I gonna do? I mean, our kids are friends so we'd have to meet at some point. She probably hates me and -" "Baby, breathe you're rambling. What do you wanna do about it?" Nicky asks, trying to calm Crystal. They both see the Honda drive away, so Crystal blurts out without thinking "Follow her. Rip the fucking band aid" she says, shocking her wife, who takes a second to process since it would be creepy but agrees.

"Mommy, can I have sweets please?" Parker asks his mom as they both exit their car, walking to the cafe. "Sure honey, we'll see what we have here" Gigi says, carrying him into the shop. She places him at the smallest table where he always sits. "Hi Parker-roo! I missed you! How was your first day? I bet it was exciting!" Bob says, immediately having walked over the pair when he saw them enter. "Uh huh, we learned about dinosaurs and big animals! And then we had to draw nature when dinosaurs were alive! And Raegan and I signed up for the theatre play!" the boy rambles, making the two adults laugh. "That sounds really cool! Your mom and I have to work now, but how about I get you my famous iced chocolate Nesquik?" Bob asks, the boy nodding excitedly "Yes please!" the boy beams and Gigi can only nod, especially now that he's articulating more. "Okay, I'll be back soon" Bob says, both he and Gigi walking back to the counter. "I seriously cannot thank you or Widow eno-" "You already have. Numerously. Girl how many times we gotta tell you that we are family here. Families stick and support each other. You've been a support system for each of us individually and collectively, and we support you back" Bob interrupts the woman, who just smiles at him "Than -" "Girl bye" he jokes, walking faster behind the counter, making them laugh.

The little chime of the bell rings, alerting Symone and Gigi, who are the working the register. "Parker!" "Raegan!" the two kids yell, making both Symone and Gigi smile at them. "That's his best friend" Gigi says, Symone nodding "Girl, he never shuts up about her" they both laugh at the truth behind those words. Another immediate chime distracts them, both Gigi and Symone a bit confused but not showing it. Why is there a famous fashion designer in this small cafe? Nicky and Crystal walk over to the counter, Nicky smiling and Crystal's face neutral. "Hi, can I have a raspberry cupcake please?" Nicky asks nicely, Symone ringing it up "Here or to go?" she asks, feigning a smile. "To go please" Nicky says "Coming right up. Would that be all?" "Yes, thank you" Nicky smiles. "That'll be 3.20$" Symone replies, Gigi getting a brown paper bag and getting the cupcake in. "Keep the change" Nicky says, handing her a 5 dollar bill. "Thank you, we hope to see you again soon" Gigi says, handing Nicky the bag. "May I ask... are you Parker's mom?" Nicky asks and Gigi nods proudly with a smile "Yeah, that's my boy. I'm assuming you're Raegan's mom?" Gigi questions, Nicky nodding lightly and Crystal nodding almost robotically. "Yeah, she never stops talking about him" Crystal replies instead of her wife, looking at Gigi, expecting her to recognize who she is. "Same here, he's always talking about her" Gigi says, her confusion heightening but never showing.

Nicky gives a light shove to her wife's foot, reminding her of why she's here. "Um... Gigi, I have to ask... do you not recognize me?" Crystal asks, Gigi's confusion now visible. "Wait... aren't you the artist, whose paintings were in that museum our kids went on for a field trip? O.H?" Gigi asks, Nicky trying to hold in a snort at the mention of her wife's alias. Obsidian Hackmanite. "Yeah, I am but t-that's not what I meant. Gigi, I- it's me. Crystal. Crystal Methyd" Crystal replies, her nerves wracked.

To say that Gigi felt like she had just had a heart attack and died would be an understatement. The infamous Crystal Methyd. Gigi's best friend since pre-school all until the beginning of sophomore year, when her unrequited crush on her was accidentally outed. And it was certainly unrequited. Enough to completely destroy that eleven year friendship. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in twelve. "I-how? How are you here? You didn't want to attend university here because you knew I would" Gigi questions, not at all believing that this was Crystal Methyd, regardless of some of the similarities they shared. "I did... end up studying here. Just not where you did" Crystal replies shyly and Gigi just nods with a smile. She's at her workplace and work is what she'll do. "Okay. Enjoy the cupcake!" she smiles at the two, Nicky just nodding, flashing a small smile while Crystal just stands there confused. "We hope to see you soon" Nicky says, walking over to Raegan, who had been drawing with Parker. "Crystal" Nicky breaks her wife out of her trance, staring at Gigi. "Um... goodbye Gigi" "Goodbye" Gigi replies and Crystal walks towards her wife and out the cafe. 

"Jesus, are you okay? So that was _the_ Crystal Methyd. Still can't believe her parents named her that" Symone jokes, trying to lighten the mood which works. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just never expected to see her again. I haven't really thought about her since junior year. Funny how now our kids are best friends" Gigi says, still not believing that she had seen the woman again after so long. "Well, at least now we can make fun of both her real name and her alias name. Obsidian Hackmanite. What's up with her obsession with stones?" Symone cackles, along with Gigi. "No idea. Either way, we're all still on for tonight right?" Gigi asks, changing the subject. "Of course! We wouldn't miss the celebratory dinner of our favorite buddy!" Symone beams, looking at the boy who's still drawing and has finished his drink. "Good. We'll see you tonight then".


	2. Stranger

"Ooh gurl, I cannot believe this shit. My god" "Caleb!" Gigi yells at him, then points to her son, who's playing with Hunter. "What?" Caleb questions and Gigi rolls her eyes "Don't swear in front of him" she explains and Caleb rolls his eyes back at her "Gi, it's not like he's listening to us. He's focused on playing barbies with Hunter. And besides the Crystal Elizabeth Methyd literally showed up at the cafe. How'd she recognize you and you didn't? It's almost like she had the crush on you" Caleb jokes and Gigi smacks his shoulder "I sort of recognized her. I mean, she has a mullet now which is weird considering she was a short hair lesbian stereotype in high school and I quote: 'I will be the biggest lesbian stereotype the world has ever seen so they all know I'm gay without even having to look at me'. She hated long hair cause it needs lots of care. Also I thought she'd move as far as possible from where ever I would be" Gigi explains and Caleb laughs "Well now she can't avoid you. Useless lesbian" he jokes making Gigi laugh too "Yeah. Well, she can avoid me if she wants. She'd probably just ask her wife to talk to me instead and if her wife can't then she'd ask her daughter. She'd probably ask a stray cat to talk to me instead of actually facing me" Gigi scoffs and Caleb pats her shoulder "You okay though? Like seriously, you okay?" he asks and Gigi nods with a small smile "Yeah, I'm okay. It's been 12 years. She's practically a stranger now" she says, partially lying. Crystal ending their friendship without any closure or discussion had really hurt Gigi. Gigi had desperately wanted to make it up to her, to find some sort of middle ground and re-establish their friendship, even if it wouldn't be as strong but Crystal had spend high school ignoring Gigi. As though she never existed. And for someone who had been her friend for multiple years, that fucked with her. "Okay, if you say so. But you know if you need to talk, we're all here for you" Caleb says, not wanting to push Gigi. He knows how much she doesn't like feeling vulnerable. "I know. Thanks Cal. Now, who wants ice cream?" Gigi then asks to everyone in her apartment, only getting agreements as a response. She goes to her kitchen and gets out four tubs of ice cream and a can of whipped cream, exciting everyone. Grant and Marko grab bowls and spoons for everyone, then the three of them walk to the living room, placing everything on the coffee table so everyone can serve themselves. They turn on the tv and watch cartoons, curtesy of Parker, and enjoy their night.

* * *

"Bye uncle Hunter! By auntie Rubber!" "Bye Parker! We'll see you tomorrow" Rubber kisses the boys cheek then he waves at them as they close the door, waving back first. "Mommy?" "Yes baby?" Gigi asks softly, holding her son with one arm while stroking his hair "Can I read you a bedtime story?" he asks and Gigi nods at him with a smile "Of course sweetie. But first, we have to brush our teeth and wear our pjs".

"And they lived happily ever after. The end. Do you want to hear another story?" Parker asks, looking over the illustrations of the book. Gigi had fallen asleep halfway through the story, Parker having read four already. "Mommy?" he asks quietly and looks to his left side only to find that his mother is asleep. He puts the book on the nightstand and decides to keep his lamp on. He turns to his side and cuddles up his mother, kissing her cheek first before putting his head under her neck "Night mommy" he whispers and closes his eyes.

* * *

"Crystal? What's wrong chérie?" Nicky asks her wife as she walks down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. "I just... can't stop thinking about her. I can't believe I saw her again" Crystal says, zoned out, drinking hot chocolate. "I mean... you did choose to study in the same state as her though. You had similar interests and likes, it wouldn't have been odd for you to see each other in passing or to be near each other while not noticing one another" "Yeah, but now our kids are best friends" Crystal sighs and Nicky sits next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Which isn't a bad thing. It just gives you two not only a reason to be... civil with one another but also a topic of conversation if you were to ever have a conversation" Nicky says but Crystal shakes her head "No. She wouldn't have a conversation with me. And I wouldn't blame her. I fucked up" Crystal sighs, hugging her wife from the side. "Crystal, you were in high school. You were an awkward kid who made dumb decisions. You thought that breaking everything off with her was better for you emotionally. Sure I think you should have at least spoken to her and told her that back then but it's over. It's done. And now, our kids are friends and I'm certain she'll at least be civil with us. She was in the cafe. And she will be in front of the kids, which is the only time you'd see her" Nicky tries to console her wife who just sighs defeatedly. "Yeah, you're probably right" she says and Nicky tries to run her fingers through her wife's messy mullet "I am right. I'm always right. Also it's a fucking shame you stopped talking to her. She's so fucking hot. How mad would you be if I ever end up... practically ruining everyone for her?" Nicky asks, half jokingly half seriously and Crystal just groans while smacking the top of her head "Nicky! Get your mind out of the fucking gutter for once! And no, I wouldn't be mad at you if that happened though, it would just make things more awkward if we were to ever talk more than just civilly" Crystal exclaims, her wife chuckling a bit. "If my mind wasn't in the fucking gutter, you wouldn't have been getting fucked the way you've been for all these years. You're welcome" Nicky smirks and Crystal just kisses her cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed" "Like, to sleep or..." "And you tell me to get my mind out of the gutter".

"Mommy, momma wake up. I'm hungry" Raegan's voice rings throughout the bedroom, but not loud enough to wake the women. She climbs onto their bed and crawls towards them, a bit unsteady since she is over both their bodies. "Mommy, momma wake up! I want waffles!" Raegan says louder this time, rubbing her hand on her mothers' faces. "Hmm.. five more... five more minutes" Crystal yawns out, almost immediately falling back asleep whereas Nicky groans and her eyes flutter. "Uh... oh shi-... uh oh gosh" Nicky mumbles, waking up quickly once she realizes that her daughter is dressed up. "Mommy! Good morning! Can I please have waffles?" Raegan asks, looking hopefully at Nicky. "Yeah, yeah, of course baby. Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen okay?" Nicky suggests and Raegan nods excitedly, hurriedly heading out the room and to the kitchen. Nicky gets up and immediately goes to lock the door, then gets back under the sheets, slowly taking off Crystal's pajama shorts and underwear. Nicky wastes no time and spreads her wife's legs, sucking on her clit like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "I-oh god... that feels so good baby. Good mor-ah! morning" Crystal begins moaning, waking up. Nicky lets her flat tongue roam her pussy, then she changes to swift licks and back to her flat tongue, leaving Crystal wetter and on edge. "Nic... I-I'm gonna... ungh ah!" Crystal lets out, cumming on Nicky's tongue. "Morning Crys. How'd you sleep?" Nicky asks slyly after lapping her wife's cunt. She goes up her wife's body and when her head pokes out of the covers, she kisses Crystal. "I slept well thank you. And that wake up call was very much appreciated" Crystal says, kissing Nicky again. "Come on, we have to get up make waffles for our daughter".

* * *

"Mommy, will you help me with my homework today? My teacher said she'll start giving everyone some. Or do I do them in recess with Raegan?" Parker asks as Gigi parks her car. "Of course I'll help you buddy. Recess is for playing" Gigi says, getting out of the car and opening the back door, getting her son out. "Okay, thank you mommy" Parker says, kissing Gigi's cheek as she holds him tightly. She heads to the side walk and returns the kiss while saying their goodbyes and she watches him walk away towards the school, turning back to wave at her which she returns before he gets in. She heads back to her car and starts driving to the cafe.

"And that's the end of morning rush. Jesus that was intense" Rosy says, wiping tables along with Rubber and Gigi. "Heh, don't I know it. I swear to god I was about to rip the silicone out of my face and slap it onto that straight dude's face my god" Rubber complains, wiping the chairs. "I don't think that's how it works Rubber" Gigi replies, wiping the small booth. "I'll make it fucking work Gi. Your son and I will find a way to make it happen and we'll destroy heterosexuals" she retorts and the three women laugh "Wow, I'm glad that's how you're spending your time with your nephew" Gigi responds, now heading to the kitchen. There, she bakes pastries with Bob and Marko. They make jokes, throwing flour at each other but are able to finish preparing everything. After an hour and a half, everything was ready to be taken out of the oven. They dusted themselves firstly before taking out the trays and heading outside. Gigi placed the cupcakes, muffins and cakes in their respective spots behind the glass, while Marko handled the pies, scones and brioches and Bob placed the croissants, brownies and cinnamon rolls. 

After an hour, a few customers had come in and left. And then the bell rings. "Hello, hello" Fields enters and everyone greets him. When Gigi sees him, she speed walks towards him, him doing the same and they embrace each other in a tight hug. They give each other a small peck and smile. "Fields, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Gigi asks the man who rolls his eyes "Coffee run. Perks of working right across the street from here. I was also wondering if you wanted me to pick Parker up if you were busy. I have a long lunch break during his pick up time" Fields suggests and Gigi nods "Yeah, that sounds great. But only if you're sure" Gigi says and Fields rolls his eyes again "Gi, Parker is practically like my half nephew half son. Of course I'll pick him up. Who knows, I might fill him up with a shit ton of ice cream so he can give you a headache later" Fields jokes and Rubber yells out her agreement "You better do that! And feed the boy gay ice cream. Non of that straight shit like vanilla. Get him something like cookie dough with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and shit ton of sprinkles and other toppings" making Gigi look back and forth between them with squinted eyes and then she grabs Fields' collar, scaring him a bit "I swear if you do that I'm gonna chop off your dick" she threatens and Fields raises his brow with a smirk "What, you wanna keep my dick as a souvenir? Do I still turn you on? I thought you were gay" Fields says making Gigi roll her eyes and let go of him. They had dated in university when Gigi was already pregnant with Parker and both were re-exploring their sexualities, but broke up because they were both gay. They were good friends before dating and their break up did not change that. "Your dick made me realize I was gay. Now, how many coffees do you need?".

* * *

"Oh god, what do we do if we see her? What do I do? Do I say hi? Do we just wave at each other? Do I grab her attention if she doesn't see me?" Crystal rambles to her wife as Nicky parks the car. "Crys, calm the fuck down. We're picking up our kid. Just be natural about everything. Be cool. Because if you're not that ruins my chances of fucking her" "Nicky! Is sex all you think about?" Crystal exclaims at her wife, who wasn't aware at the fact that that was a rhetorical question. "Um... no?.... Yes... no... maybe like 90% of the time, and 5% is dedicated to you and Raegan while the rest is for iced coffee and croissants" Nicky says, nodding to herself. Crystal smacks the back of her head and the school bell rings, the doors opening and letting a flood of running kids outside. "Jesus Christ it's like a tornado of kids" Nicky exclaims in horror, while Crystal nods, looking afraid. They spot Raegan, and see her and Parker peck before she runs towards them, still far away. "My daughter did not just kiss a boy. She can't be a heterosexual. I don't know how I'll live with myself" Nicky says in shock, almost sad. "Hi mommy, hi momma!" Raegan squeals happily, looking up at her mothers' with a smile. "Sweetie, why'd you kiss Parker? You're... too young to kiss and... yeah" Nicky says, holding her up. "Because we were playing with cars and dolls, then some idiot said girls play with dolls and boys play with cars. Which is true if you're basic and straight. Which Parker and I are not. So it was fun to give him a small kiss. Because we're gay. Straight is ew. We killed the straight with our kiss" Raegan explains and Nicky smiles widely, kissing her daughter's cheek "That's my girl. I knew you wouldn't hurt me like that" Nicky says, half jokingly while Crystal's mind is somewhere else. She sees a blonde guy holding Parker, who's hugging him tightly. _Is that Parker's dad? They look nothing alike! Also Gigi's gay... or was she gay and now she's bi or pan? That would explain how Parker was conceived_ Crystal thinks to herself as they enter a blue car and drive off, in the direction of the cafe. "Momma! Are you okay?" Raegan asks loudly, grabbing Crystal's attention "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm good sweetie. I missed you" she responds quickly taking her from Nicky's arms. "I missed you too! Can we please go get ice cream?" Raegan asks hopefully. "Only when you finish your homework" Crystal says and Raegan puts, looking at Nicky, knowing she'll defend her from Crystal "It's math homework. The gays can't do math" she says and both Nicky and Crystal purse their lips, knowing she's right. They had both failed in math when they were younger. "That's not 100% true though... Issac Newton invented and discovered a lot of things in math and he wasn't straight. He might have been bisexual but still. Also, your auntie Jackie is gay and she's your math teacher" Nicky tries to reason with her daughter's impeccable logic. "But... I can make her a present instead because that's nicer than giving in my homework" Raegan says but both Nicky and Crystal shake their heads "Nope. Do your homework and you get ice cream" Crystal says and Raegan huffs at the both of them "That's homophobic".

Nicky, Crystal and Raegan were crying in the kitchen, trying to finish the math word problems. They were all confused and had been yelling at each other. "I'm gonna call Jackie" Nicky cries out, running upstairs to her room as Crystal blows into a tissue. "What is this?" Crystal asks and Raegan shake her head, wiping a tear "I don't know fam for real this is unbelievable" Raegan says, confusing Crystal a bit. "Did you just... call me fam?" she asks, drying her eyes and Raegan nods "Yeah" she responds and Crystal nods back. They look back onto the paper and the water works begin again. Upstairs, Nicky is on a call with Jackie. "Hi Nicky, what's up?" "What's up? Fuck you!" Nicky yells, her crying evident. "What's wrong? What did I do?" Jackie asks, confused. She put her on speaker so that her wife, Jan could hear the conversation as well. "What's wrong? What did you do? I'll fucking tell you what you did, that math homework you assigned is what happened. What the fuck was that? Are you insane, these are kids! How the fuck are they gonna solve that type of shit!? Crystal, Raegan and I have been crying for an hour, trying to solve those questions, and we're still on the fucking fourth! You are a demon is what fucking happened Jesus Christ what's wrong with you? You are supposed to be gay! Why do you know math huh?" Nicky yells through the phone, scaring Jackie and Jan. "Calm down Nicky, it's basic math. It's addition, subtraction and some multiplication" Jackie says, which she immediately regrets. Nicky screams into the phone, destroying Jan and Jackie's ears as they run away from the phone. "JUST ADDITION SUBTRACTION AND SOME MULTIPLICATION?! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER TEACHING FIRST GRADE BASIC MATH YOU BITCH!" Nicky yells loudly and ends the call. Then yells again. Downstairs, Raegan and Crystal are hiding outside in the garden, behind a bush. "Did I break mommy? Is she gonna become a serial killer?" Raegan whispers and Crystal shakes her head, the both of them holding nerf guns while Crystal has a bat in the other hand. "I don't know Rae, probably. I just want you to know that your mommy did love you, so so much" Crystal says and Raegan nods. "Crys, Rae? You do realize I can see you right?" Nicky's voice says, and both Crystal and Raegan look at each other before Crystal nods. They both start screaming and running towards the garage, shooting the nerfs at Nicky. "You buffoons! I saved you from math!" Nicky yells, trying to defend herself from the nerfs. "You're becoming a serial killer!" Raegan yells before she and Crystal are out of Nicky's sight. She uses the opportunity of no longer getting shot at to run towards them. She heads towards the garage and sees them getting in Crystal's car. She quickly runs there as Crystal is putting the key in. She knocks on the window, making Raegan and Crystal scream. "I saved you from math! This is how you repay me?!" Nicky asks loudly, Raegan and Crystal horrified at Nicky's wide eyes and mani smile. "Eat ass!" Raegan yells, shocking Crystal and Nicky. "Where'd you learn that word? Also you can't speak like that to her" Crystal says and then Raegan points at Nicky's confused face "I fixed her now, she's not gonna be a serial killer. See? You're welcome. Also I learned it from you" Raegan says, Nicky laughing at them. "Let's go get ice cream" Nicky says and they let her in the car.

* * *

"Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, why are we here?" "Ooh, someone's in trouble" Raegan laughs out, making Nicky and Crystal look at her. "What? I didn't do anything. The both of you and auntie Jackie traumatized me enough today" Raegan says and Nicky nods her head, slightly tilted to show her agreement. "Anyways, why are we here Crys?" Nicky asks, referring to the fact that they were parked outside the cafe where Gigi works. "I just... I don't know. Also you said you really liked the cupcake a lot" Crystal says and Nicky raises a brow "You may be right but that still doesn't explain much to me. I know we're not here for pastries" Nicky says and Crystal shrugs "Pastries and coffee" she says and Nicky rolls her eyes "Yeah sure, whatever. I just wish they had popcorn" Nicky snorts and Crystal rolls her eyes "Haha very funny" "I believe in you Obsidian Hackmanite" "Oh shut up" Crystal groans, the three of them walking out the car.

"Hi, welcome to... Fresh n' Steamy. How may I help you?" Rubber asks from behind the counter as the three enter the shop. "Hi. Um... table for three?" Crystal says, unsure of herself. "Right this way" Rubber says, walking from behind the counter with three menus, and she leads them to the booth. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you'd like to have" Rubber says and leaves back to the counter and to the kitchen. "Rosy, Grant, get over here!" Rubber says firmly. "What's up?" Grant asks and Rubber looks around the kitchen and doesn't find Gigi. "Meth-head is here. Again. What if she's stalking Gigi?" Rubber explains, shocking Rosy and Grant at first before Rosy rolls her eyes "Girl, she spent almost twelve years avoiding Gigi. No she's not gonna stalk her. She's probably trying to see if Gigi is dating someone so she doesn't have a heart attack. Based off her fucked up logic" she says, Grant and Rubber agreeing with Rosy's explanation. "Okay, where's Gi though?" Rubber asks. "Um, she's on a break. She and Fields went out to get Parker some ice cream and she should be coming..." Grant starts, then looks at his watch and the bell chimes. The three of them go outside and see Raegan and Parker hugging in the middle of the cafe, while Fields and Gigi are holding hands and looking at Nicky and Crystal, who are looking back. Rubber walks towards the booth and takes orders while Gigi walks to the kitchen, Rosy and Grant following her. "Why is she stalking me?" Gigi asks, when the door closes. "That's what Rubber thought! But with my impeccable logic, I said that she's probably tryna figure out if you're dating someone so she doesn't have a heart attack. Yeah I know that doesn't make sense but it's using her fucked up logic" Rosy says, somewhat proudly at herself and Gigi laughs a bit. "Yeah probably. I just hope she doesn't come here everyday" Gigi says, then Rubber comes back in. "Hey, you two help me make their coffees. And Gi, Crystal said she wants to speak to you outside. I just said I'll tell you, and that you might not" Rubber says and Gigi nods "I'll just get it over with".

"Hey" "Hey" Gigi says, arms crossed across her chest and brow raised. "I'm so sorry. For everything" Crystal says, a bit quietly, her face red. "What are you sorry for?" Gigi questions genuinely, confusing Crystal a bit. _Is she doing the thing where we expect a full sentenced apology from kids?_ "For what I did to you, to us" Crystal says and Gigi just smiles. "Crystal, I got over it a long time ago. You made the decision to be a stranger to me and that's exactly what we are. Strangers whose kids are friends. Why would a stranger apologize?" she says cocking her head to the side, as though confused. Crystal had never felt so small in her life. She knew it was her fault, she really did. But it doesn't hurt any less than it did in high school. "Gigi I owe you an explanation, please" Crystal pleads and Gigi is robotic, defense mechanisms up. "An explanation? Really? Crystal, you ended our friendship because my crush on you freaked you out completely. There's nothing to explain" Gigi says and Crystal shakes her head "But I shouldn't have cut you off completely like that, we were friends since before we could even walk properly. We were like sisters" Crystal says and Gigi nods "Yeah, we were. Past tense. Whether or not you regret what you did, you did it. And again, now you're just a stranger to me. If you are going to speak to me it's only going to be about our kids or if I'm taking your order" and with that, Gigi walks right back in the cafe, leaving Crystal a bit stunned. _Fuck._


	3. He can't be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse, assault, mention of suicide

_"We're just strangers"... "I got over it a long time ago"... "There's nothing to explain"_ the words play on loop in Crystal's mind. It's 4 am and she's still wide awake, staring at the ceiling, Nicky sleeping soundly by her side. Minus the fact that Crystal thinks she's having a sex dream. At least it distracts her from her thoughts. "Hmm... cum... Crystal, Gigi... sit on my face" Nicky moans in her sleep, Crystal feeling slightly weirded out. Nicky knew what happened outside the cafe, Nicky also knew Gigi probably had a boyfriend or male partner (according to Crystal's theory), so why was she still thinking about her? "Ugh, oh uh... huh?" Nicky wakes up, looking at her wife with confusion, then a smile. "You really liked that didn't you?" she questions and Crystal rolls her eyes "You were dreaming" she explains and Nicky's smirk falls "Explains a lot chérie. Why are you awake?" she asks and Crystal shrugs "Don't know. Thinking I guess" she says and Nicky hugs her side "About what Gigi told you at the cafe? Crystal, answer me honestly. Were expecting some other type of reaction? Did you expect her to be your friend again like nothing had happened?" she asks and Crystal shakes her head "No, I wasn't. I don't think I had any expectations... well, maybe a slap but I don't know. I just wasn't expecting to ever see her again" she says "Yeah but you did see her again and you were the one who made the choice to 'rip the bandaid off'. It's over, it's done. Don't... what's that English word you use... dwell? I think that's the word. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. If you do know that word, just don't do it" Nicky jokes, making them laugh lightly. "Chérie, try to sleep okay? I can't handle your grumpy ass in the morning" Nicky says and Crystal slaps her arm. "Fuck you" "I'm the top you stupid bitch. Now sleep".

"Oh wow. Also, you're crazy" Lux says as she and Crystal finish packing up their things. They were hired by some rich couple to have their make up done and have a portrait drawn of them. "Why am I crazy?" Crystal asks and they exit the house. "Because you're still acting the same way you did in high school. Minus the avoiding her part. Now you're just doing the opposite of that. You're only thinking and talking about her anxiously and the poor woman hasn't done anything. She didn't even speak to you" Lux says, the both of them entering her car. "You also don't know why you did what you did and you never processed anything. So, don't go to her cafe, figure yourself out before talking to her again and if you do ever bump into each other, you only talk about your kids" Lux says and Crystal groans as she drives away, to see Daegan, Daya and Tiffani. "I do know why I did what I did. Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it, even back then" Crystal mumbles a bit dishonestly "Really? Why'd you avoid her?" Lux asks and Crystal shrugs "Cause we were like sisters and it would have been incest" she says and Lux slaps her thigh "Crystal! Just, figure yourself out first if you ever decide to speak to her again... or if she agrees to hear you out again" Lux says and Crystal knows she's right. She's very lucky that Gigi didn't yell at her or slap her or try to break their kids' friendship so they can avoid each other. She was grateful for that, even though she knew she didn't deserve it. She deserved to be slapped. "Yeah I will. I'll even consult wikihow or something first, don't worry" she jokes, and they continue the car ride with One Direction on blast, courtesy of Crystal and the promise of buying Lux her coffee.

* * *

"Gigi, what if you sued her for being a bitch and stalking you? You can get that cash money" Rosy asks excitedly at the thought of maybe being a millionaire. "Sue who? Crystal? She'd probably bribe the judge and take Parker away from me and completely ruin my adult life. It would be a full circle kinda thing" Gigi says, rolling her eyes at Rosy's wacky idea, knowing that this would be the only explanation she would take "What if you got her to buy a million dollars worth of pastries and coffee?" Rosy asks again, wanting a million dollars. "That is a great idea Rose, however no one would buy a million dollars worth of pastries and coffee" Gigi replies, filling the coffee machine with beans. "But she's gay. She would definitely buy a million dollars worth of coffee. I would" Rosy says, putting a tray of cupcakes behind the glass. "I know you wacky bisexual. But right now, we're working" Gigi says, restocking the plastic and paper cups. "Okay, okay. Boring" Rosy mutters jokingly and Gigi throws a straw at her. Customers walk in, interrupting their short banter and they get to work.

"There's no way Crystal could take Parker from you, even if you sued her. It's not like... she knows" "Rubber don't" Gigi retaliates quickly and Rubber puts her hands up in surrender "Hey, I'm just saying. Even if Rosy is a complete wack head it would be so fucking awesome if you did sue her for a million dollars and won. If you do decide to do that for whatever reason and it works, your buying a shit ton of acrylics and vodka" she jokes and Gigi rolls her eyes "You wish bitch" she says, then her alarm goes off, alerting her that she should pick Parker up. "Well, looks like I'm off. Anyone want anything?" Gigi asks and almost everyone says gum. She leaves the cafe, gets in her car and drives to the school in silence.

Picking Parker up would have been fine had she not felt the staring from Crystal's wife that she ignored. _What the fuck is wrong with these people? At least she didn't come up to me._ Gigi thinks to herself. "Parker, we're gonna stop at a grocery store because everyone wants gum. Do you want anything?" Gigi asks as she starts driving away. "Chocolate milk please!" Parker says excitedly and Gigi nods with a smile at his enthusiasm. "Mommy?" "Yes Parker?" "Me, Caleb and Rubber were listening to a song the other day by Lana Del Ray and Caleb told me to ask you if you taste like cola?" he asks and Gigi swears she will murder the both of them. "Parker... um... please don't ever repeat that to anyone. Caleb, Rubber and I are gonna have a talk" "Uh oh! Does that mean I can get chocolate milk _and_ gummy bears too? Pretty please?" Parker asks and Gigi chuckles while nodding "Okay sure sweetie. But a small packet".

"Don't kill us! It just happened by accident!" "How is letting my child listen to 'Cola' and then telling him to ask me if I taste like cola a fucking accident?!" Gigi exclaims, holding Rubber by the collar while Caleb hides behind the shelf with flour sacks. "That was Caleb!" Rubber says, grateful that Caleb was the one who said it. She wouldn't be facing the full extent of Gigi's wrath. "Caleb I'll chop your dick off and Rosy will breakup with you" Gigi says with wide eyes, letting Rubber go and heading towards him. "Y-you can't! They'll know it was you and you'll go for life! Also I never said the word pussy in front of him. He could have meant if your hair tasted like cola. Could be a new shampoo" Caleb tries to save himself but it's too late. Gigi's mad. "He still heard it!" "But he didn't say it!" Caleb says, covering his face with his arms as Gigi swats him. "That's your excuse you fucking idiot?! Don't ever play Lana Del Ray or anything inappropriate in front of my baby ever again!" Gigi says as loudly as she could, considering she's at her workplace. "Okay! I'm sorry! We'll buy you drinks" Caleb says, hoping Gigi would stop swatting him and plotting his murder "I'll consider it you anxiety riddled bisexual" Gigi said, stopping her assault. "Okay, let's get back to work".

* * *

"Crystal no we're not going there again. Leave the poor woman alone" Nicky says, arms crossed with an angry look on her face while Crystal rolls her eyes "You wanna fuck her though so that means you'll get to look at her more" Crystal retaliates, knowing that anything sexual would convince her wife. "Tempting but no chérie. If we go back there again, it's practically obsessive and stalkerish which is really creepy. Unless it was us stalking and obsessing over each other's asses and pussies, then that's fine and the only time when it's fine" Nicky says, pointing a finger at her wife, who just face palms at her statement. "Nicky... I, okay. Fine we won't go but still... I need" "What could you possibly need from her?" Nicky interrupts her wife, confused by her recent behavior. "I don't know! Even when I avoided her in high school, there was just... something! I don't what it is!" Crystal says frustrated "Closure?" Nicky questions, confusing Crystal "Why would I need closure? I was the one who avoided her" "Because you wanna know if you did the right thing. You wanna know you didn't hurt her that badly and considering that twelve years have passed and she was civil with you, I'd say that that should have been enough" Nicky reasons but Crystal just groans "You're right but I want to figure out what else I need" Crystal says and they both start thinking. "Um, when or why did you doubt your decision when you made it?" Nicky asks and Crystal has a flood of memories that she's ignored for years.

_"I-I'm sorry Crys! I swear it's nothing serious, please. Don't let this ruin our friendship" Gigi pleads desperately with wide eyes at Crystal's nervous demeanor. Crystal just stares at the girl's features, her ginger curls, her bright green eyes, her button nose and that glittery headgear they designed together a year ago. "It won't. Don't worry about it"._

_Two weeks later, and Crystal has been spending a lot more time with either Daegen, Daya and Lux or at the art club, desperately trying to lessen the amount of time she spent with the ginger haired girl. How could her best friend of... forever... have a crush on her? They were practically sisters! What if Gigi would try to do... what her after did to her? Crystal, being Gigi's neighbor, had once seen something she should not have seen happen between Gigi and her father and had been scared since. Especially after taking a psychology course and studying about trauma, abuse and cycle of abuse. Gigi was a fucking sweetheart, everyone knew that, the girl could never hurt a fly, literally. But it was always a possibility. Especially considering there was not just her father, there were bullies at the school. Bullies, shit. Where's Gigi? Crystal debated leaving the empty art classroom to look for her... acquaintance? Ex friend? before finally going to look for her. Which didn't take long, because at their lockers, there was Gigi having food thrown all over her by some dumb jocks. Crystal just watched, scared and confused. Why isn't she reacting? "Where's your girlfriend gear face?" "I don't have a girlfriend you incompetent prick. Or do you not know what that word means? Can you spell it?" Gigi retaliates, a rare occasion that she does but that had gotten her held by the neck and pushed against the lockers "You little bitch! I'll fuck you and your dyke. Disgusting" the boy said, and then he drops Gigi, leaving with his friends. Gigi turns to look at the lockers, still not noticing Crystal and reaches into her pocket, grateful she found some napkins and starts wiping the word dyke on her and Crystal's lockers. "Genevieve?" Crystal says, making Gigi stop and slowly look up at her. Crystal had never called her that, no one has since she started speaking and had difficulty pronouncing her name. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm just cleaning it. But don't worry, I'll leave soon" Gigi says straight to the point, knowing she had lost Crystal and that there was no use in trying to fight the stubborn girl. But she at least expected Crystal to maybe offer some assistance. She was a decent and kind human being! She didn't expect for Crystal to just look down at the floor with a slight nod, turn around and walk away._

_"Crystal why isn't Gigi coming around anymore? I miss her" Crystal's mom asks over dinner and Crystal shrugs "She likes studying a lot" she says, knowing it's the easiest excuse. "She's such a hardworking young woman. She should be having fun, with us!" her mom jokes and she gives a light smile. "Okay. Thank you for dinner mom, this was great. I'm just gonna wash the dish and head up. Is there anything you need?" Crystal asks, grateful she ate fast. "Uh.. yes! Don't forget next weekend, your extended family is coming next weekend, including our friends" "I won't"._

_And that's when she met the kid of some relative's close friends. He looks... familiar..._

"Crystal!" Nicky shakes her wife, stopping her daze. "I need a paper and a pencil, now! Also, the picture of Raegan's entire class!" Crystal says, scrambling off, Nicky following her but making sure to help her get the things she needs. She knows how her wife is when something comes to her mind. They make their way to the kitchen, Nicky holding a few papers and pencils while Crystal gets the image off the fridge. They place everything on the counter and Crystal begins sketching Gigi and Parker's faces, trying to be as detailed as possible. "Chérie what are you doing? This is creepy" Nicky says but Crystal shakes her head vigorously. "I have a theory" Crystal just says, finishing up the sketches before drawing her relative's friend's son's face. Turns out, he was going to the same high school as them and was on the football team. Turns out... she was correct, she realizes when finishing the sketches. "Crystal, explain. Why'd you draw that guy's face from the news?" "Nicky... this man that I drew went to our high school. He was a basic homophobic jock" Crystal starts, not knowing how to present her dark theory. "And? Didn't he end up killing himself in prison?" she asks and Crystal nods "Yeah, you remember why?" she responds and Nicky nods "Yeah... for raping over 12 women. He was like the Ted Bunny of the 21st century minus the murdering part" "Yeah, exactly. Now look at the sketches. Specifically of him and Parker" Crystal says and Nicky leans in to look at the sketches more clearly. Until it hits her and her eyes go wide. "Crystal... are you sure about this? Do you think Gigi even knows that he knew you?" "Depends on if you think we should get her number from Jackie and call her" "Um, I don't think this is something you discuss over the phone" "No! I meant we ask her to meet up and then we tell her. We'll use our kids as an excuse" Crystal says and Nicky takes a second before pulling out her phone and texting Jackie.

"Why does she keep declining?" "Maybe she just doesn't answer all unknown numbers. We can wait till tomorrow" "Let's try one more time" Crystal says, Nicky rolling her eyes but complying. "Whoever you are, me rejecting your calls means your calling the wrong number" "Hi Gigi, how are you mon amour?" Nicky says, putting her on speaker. "Nicky? Why are you calling? And how'd you get my number?" Gigi asks. On her end, she was in the living room, sitting with everyone and she had them on speaker too, not missing the way Nicky called her 'love' in French. "Crystal and I were wondering if Parker would like to hangout with Raegan sometime this week? And Jackie gave me your number. She's... the m word teacher" Nicky says, repulsed at her friend. "Huh?" "You know... the m word. The gays can't do it" Nicky starts, hoping Gigi would get it. "Oh, you mean math? Yeah I don't fuck with that shit" Rosy says, Nicky finally glad that someone else understands her. "Yes exactly! As a homosexual I am physically incapable of doing that" "Girl same" Rosy says and Crystal rolls her eyes and gestures for her to hurry up. "Um anyways, Gigi, would you and Parker be interested in hanging out at a park some time during the week? No pun intended" Nicky says. "What does Crystal want?" Gigi says, agitated that they'd use their kids as an excuse for everything. "For Parker and Reagan to hangout?" Crystal says, not wanting to further upset Gigi.

"Sorry, my kid and I have a strict no stranger policy. A very strict one" Gigi says, about to hang up before Crystal yells a 'wait'. "Chérie, we are not strangers though, our kids are friends and you served us amazing caffeine and cupcakes. And as. homosexual, I owe you my existence for serving me caffeine" Nicky says, proud of herself for easing the tension and being somewhat smooth with Gigi. "And let me guess, while our kids are playing, Crystal wants to do her apology again. I already told you Crystal, I'm over it, I've moved on. If our kids are going to hang out outside of school, you better think of a conversation starter because I'm not doing the apology thing again" "Well, uh, what if I told you I knew?" Crystal asks, confusing everyone on Gigi's side. "Knew what?" "I don't know if this is something I should say on speaker" "Just say it" Gigi says, confused and irritated. "Um... I know who Parker's father is" Crystal says, stunning everyone. "How?" Gigi asks softly, afraid she could lose her kid. "Took a trip down memory lane. He was in our high school. And he was, you know, a very distant family friend" Crystal says quietly "O-okay. When do you want our kids to meet up?" Gigi asks, willing to play whatever game Crystal was playing. Anything to keep her kid.


	4. Why can't you just tell me what you want?

"Oh god, what am I going to do? What can I do if she tries to take him? How am I-" "Gi, it's okay, she won't take him but if she tries we'll be there and we'll stop her. We'll make her life a living hell" Hunter tries to soothe Gigi's frantic rambling, even if everyone in that room was just as scared as she was. "Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Parker walks into the living room, rubbing his eyes. "Hey baby, it's okay, nothing's wrong. Come here" Gigi says, holding her arms out for Parker, who runs to her. "Why are you crying?" Parker asks again, and Gigi just rubs his back. "These are happy tears sweetie. I'm just... so happy that you're my baby, okay? I love you and I love everything we do together, like when we play or when we eat ice cream at the coffee shop" she says, hugging him tightly. "I love you too mommy" he says, hugging her back just as tight. "Come on, why don't the three of us do a bedtime story?" Symone says, getting up from the couch while Parker nods. Symone leads them into Gigi's room, subtly trying to make sure Gigi's okay. When they get into the room, the rest of them discuss their panic, worries and theories. "If she, hypothetically, doesn't want to take Parker, what could she want?" Caleb questions, wanting to find a silver lining to this madness. If Crystal had a personal relationship to Parker's biological father, then why wouldn't she want to take Parker? "It can't be money, the bitch is loaded. What if she just wants Gigi to say it wasn't... y'know... that. Maybe she's fucked up like that?" Rosy thinks out loud "I mean, she could be, but considering that she's a queer woman, I highly doubt that. Shared custody rather than full custody maybe?" Marko speculates and Rubber shrugs "We don't know but either way, we're gonna show that bitch a piece of our minds. We're not gonna let her take Parker if that's what she wants to do" she says threateningly, and everyone in that room agrees. "Be quieter, they're both asleep" Symone says, coming back to the living room "How was she?" Grant asks and she sighs sadly "Poor Gigi, she cried herself to sleep. What are we gonna do about this? Because we certainly are going to fucking do something about it" she says, angry that someone would attack her nephew and her best friend. "We're going there now. And I'm gonna fuck up her face with a fucking kitchen knife is what I'm gonna do" Rubber says, slightly shocking the group. "Go there now? I mean, if we can all fit in one tiny ass car then sure. But someone has to stay and we need a designated driver. Not Rubber, Hunter or Grant. We know you're gonna handle the killing" Caleb says, somewhat jokingly, to ease the tension. "Girl, I have a fucking axe in the trunk" Hunter says, not surprising anyone. "Rosy stays because she has a smooth brain and was low-key friendly with the wife" Marko says, and Rosy just smiles and nods as a response. "I also have ski masks in the trunk" Rubber says proudly, confusing everyone "Why?" Caleb asks and she shrugs "You never know when you might use them. And we do now apparently" she says "We're not actually gonna kill anyone right? We don't have bail money" Caleb says and Rubber shrugs again "We'll see what happens. Now let's go".

"Do you really think she'll show up or will she ditch us?" Crystal asks Nicky, laying her head on her chest. "I don't know... wait is that what this is about? You want her to cut you off like you did? To burn the guilt away?" Nicky asks, playing with her wife's ungodly tangled hair. "No... I don't actually know anything" "I can tell" "Shut up" "Why don't you make me?" Nicky teases slyly and Crystal just raises her head to kiss Nicky, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "Did you order something?" Nicky asks and Crystal shakes her head, the both of them confused. "Who could it be?" Crystal asks, getting up and walking to the door, looking through the peephole. "What the fuck? There's no one there" Crystal says, looking back at her wife, who shrugs. "A prank maybe? Wrong house?" she suggests and Crystal just walks back to her but then the sliding glass door breaks, and a few masked people enter quickly, one of them holding an axe. The two women scramble back, hugging each other and falling on the ground. "Listen bitches, if you hurt Gigi or Parker we'll fuck up your lives, do you understand?!" Rubber says angrily using a voice changer, while the rest of them start breaking things. "We weren't going to hurt them" Nicky says, holding onto a shivering Crystal. "You better not, and if you even try to fucking separate them, well" Hunter says, shaking his axe a bit and both Nicky and Crystal nod, then they all leave, running. "Jesus fucking christ. Babe, are you okay?" Nicky asks and Crystal just nods, still shivering "We could've died tonight Nicks. Shit, Raegan" Crystal says, and both women scramble up and run upstairs, going to their daughter's room. "Rae? It's okay sweetie, it's us" Crystal says, and the closet opens, the little girl running to her mother's arms. "What happened momma? Scared" she whimpers and both women comfort her. "It's okay sweetie, a few things fell. Sometimes, things fall by themselves okay? It's weird but it happens baby" Nicky says, hugging them both. "Okay" Raegan says, hiding in Crystal's neck. "Come on, let's go to bed" Nicky says, leading Crystal to their room, where Nicky holds them both close in bed, calming them both with soft humming until they fall asleep.

* * *

"That was fucking exhilarating" Rubber says as they drive back. "What about their kid? We probably traumatized her" Grant says and Rubber shrugs "She never came down and also, it's not like she knows who we are. Besides, those two had it coming" she says and Grant nods. "Hopefully, we didn't make anything worse. If we did then fuck and if we didn't then that was fucking awesome. They were so scared" Caleb says "They deserved it, after scaring Gi like that. I wouldn't hesitate to cut a bitch if I had to" Hunter says. Gigi and Hunter are like brother and sister, they always had each other's back no matter the circumstance. They've been each other's rock and supported each other unconditionally. "We'll figure shit out when the time comes" Marko says, and they spend the ride blasting girl in red and lady gaga.

"Are you guys fucking insane? You went to their house?! What did you do?" Gigi asks, pissed at what they've done. "Gigi, relax, we were trying to help you and fix shit. Don't worry about what we did" Symone says calmly, and Gigi looks at all of them with wide eyes, while Rosy just looks scared from the couch. "Just tell me what you did" Gigi says, not leaving room for any arguments. "We went over there, made a teeny tiny threat and broke some of their shit, but that's fine cause they're rich so they can easily replace that" Rubber says, shocking Gigi a bit. "And you didn't think that they might file a police report against you? Did it never occur to you that that might make it easier for them to take Parker?" Gigi questions, trying to keep her voice low to not wake Parker. "There's no evidence it was us. We wore ski masks, we hacked their security system and we're the only ones with the tape. We thought you might wanna see it before we delete it. And besides, they can't actually bribe anyone, they might be rich but they're also lesbians. So you know, homophobia and shit" Caleb says with a shrug and Gigi just freezes. "You basically terrorized a fam-" "They terrorized you first! Also it was just Crystal and Nicky. Their daughter wasn't there, if she was, we wouldn't have done anything. We would have left the second we saw her" Hunter says and Gigi buries her face in her hands "Oh god, what have you done? How could you?" "The same way she hurt you without any remorse. She got what she deserved. She hurt you once in high school, and now she's been stalking you and is probably planning on taking your son away. Wouldn't you have fucked up her life knowing she might take Parker away? If you played by her rules, she still would have taken him" Marko says and she sighs "Show me the tape" she says simply, and that's what they do.

"Oh god, you thrashed their house completely. And did you actually steal that vase? Where is it?" "We sold it. Got 800$ for it" Symone says. "Jesus, rich people can be snotty. Y'know, I'm not that mad anymore actually. But that doesn't mean I won't talk to them about it" "Unless you say you had no idea and that we never told you" Hunter says and Gigi shrugs "Nah, I'll just see what'll happen if they actually still want to hang out" she says and they nod. "Okay, so... delete... and done. Like we were never there" "Except for that 800$ vase" "No evidence it ever belonged to them. We made sure that it wasn't like a rare item. If it was, we would've smashed it. Or let you smash it" Caleb says and Gigi rolls her eyes "How kind of you" she says sarcastically, and suddenly, a bunch of alarms blare out through the small apartment. "Looks like we have to get ready".

* * *

"Ya'll look like a bunch of tired ass homosexuals. What happened?" Bob asks when the coffee shop is finally empty. "Stayed up all night. Long story that needs a bottle of wine" Marko says and Rubber scoffs "Or tequila shots" "Oh god what have you done?" Peppermint asks, coming out of the storage room. "We'll tell you when we have the alcohol" Hunter says and Bob sighs "I swear ya'll do some crazy shit" he says and Rosy nods excitedly from the counter "We sure do!" she beams and Peppermint just pinches the bridge of her nose. "The story will get even better after today. Or it'll go to shit, and in that case, more alcohol!" Rubber says with a smile and both Bob and Peppermint look like they're gonna have heart attacks. "I swear to god, you're all crazy. And I'm gonna guess it has to do with Crystal" Peppermint says and they all nod. "Well, looks like we're having drinks tonight".

"Hi" "Hi" Crystal says as she, Nicky and Gigi sit on a bench while their kids play in a sandbox. "We're not gonna file charges or anything if you're worried about that. But I wanna know why you asked them to do that" Nicky says, being direct yet calm. "I didn't actually. I had no idea they were going to do that" Gigi answers honestly, and both Crystal and Nicky can sense that it's genuine. "Well, can you tell us why they did it?" Crystal asks and Gigi raises a brow, not believing the question she's being asked. "Why do you think? That phone call should give you your answer" Gigi says, confusing Crystal "How is me knowing who Parker's fa-" "He's not his father" "His biological father have to do with anything?" Crystal asks, and now Gigi is confused. She doesn't know how to answer the question, without potentially planting the idea in Crystal's head. "Because... you knew him, personally might I add, so you know, we thought it would be possible that you'd... play some type of game" Gigi says, confusing both women. "Huh? Oh wait, you thought Crystal would take him from you?" Nicky questions and Gigi nods slowly. "Gigi, I would never do that" "I wouldn't put it past you" "Well I wouldn't and I won't. That thought never even crossed my mind" Crystal answers, but Gigi is still skeptical. "Why'd you wanna meet then?" Gigi asks and it's silent for a few seconds before Nicky thinks of something absolutely genius "Crystal told me that you're into fashion and design and I've seen your instagram. Your work is absolutely incredible, _astonishing_ even... if I'm using that word correctly. So, I was hoping to offer you a job at my company" she says, hoping that her compliments made Gigi feel some type of way and that she'd agree. "You wanted to meet me... to offer me a job? Really? Whether or not that's true, that doesn't tell me what Crystal wants from me" Gigi says and Crystal goes red, not knowing the answer. "Crystal wants... a clean slate. A fresh start filled with kindness and zero tension. And I want you to consider the job offer because you like fashion, I do fashion so not only will you live out your passion... ooh that rhymes, I just became a poet, anyways... you'll be doing something you love and it gives more space for a bonding experience. What if our kids are friends for life, y'know? They could end up being each other's best man and maid of honor or something. Not married though, cause no hetero... unless they're bi or pan or whatever but anyway, you get what I'm saying... I hope" Nicky says, feeling proud of herself for being extra smooth and gay in front of Gigi. "You still want to offer me the job, after last night?" Gigi questions, still not fully believing what she's hearing. Sure, she may have liked Nicky as a fashion icon and working with her would be a dream come true, but she was also Crystal's wife. "Well it's like you said, you didn't know and even if you did, we understand why they did it. We probably would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed" Nicky says and Gigi nods "I'll think about it. And Crystal, why'd you want to tell me you knew who the father was if you weren't going to take Parker? What are you trying to do here?" Gigi asks, pressingly. "I'll tell you when I figure it out" is all she can say and Gigi fights the urge to roll her eyes. What on earth could Crystal want from her? She was the one that ended their friendship. "Well, this was fun. How's the weather?" "Nicky seriously?".

* * *

"Coffee?" "No, thank you" "Oh come on, you've served us coffee, let us return the favor. Unless you'd like to drink something else like tea, or water, or wine perhaps?" Nicky says, leading Gigi to the balcony through the sliding door that no longer has glass. "I can't believe they broke the door" Gigi says, the situation feeling like a fever dream "It's fine, at least now no one would run into the glass. You wouldn't believe the amount of times Crystal has walked into it" "Hey, it wasn't that many times" Crystal defends and Gigi scoffs light-heartedly "I wouldn't doubt it at all. Probably on a daily basis" she says making them both laugh "Just daily? More like a few hundred times a day, and that's on a good day" Nicky says, and Crystal smacks her arm. "So, wine? Or something stronger?" Nicky asks "Anything is fine, really" Gigi replies, and Crystal nods, heading to the kitchen. "So, ma chérie, what doubts do you have concerning working with me? If it's Crystal, she isn't involved, that woman is a glittery rainbow explosion" Nicky says, as she and Gigi sit next to each other at the small table. "Considering she works under the alias Obsidian Hackmanite, I don't doubt it" Gigi says and the both laugh. Nicky swears she's smooth and that she can get closer to her. "Your doubts, chérie?" "Why do you call me that?" Gigi asks "You know French?" Nicky asks, hoping her smoothness isn't breaking apart. "Yeah, I switched from Spanish to French in high school because Crystal would have had a heart attack if she saw me and I took a class in uni as an elective. Which by the way, don't you need to know where I studied and ask for a CV?" Gigi asks and Nicky shrugs "It's my company, I like your work and you are a sweetheart. A kind, passionate, loving and devoted mother. Stunning really" Nicky says, and Gigi just gives her a small smile, feeling a bit nervous. Why is Crystal's wife flirting with her? "Thank you... so are you" Gigi says, out of politeness. "Thank you" "I'm back. I also got some chips and cheese" Crystal says, entering with a tray that she places on the table. The three of them start drinking the wine, and making some small talk for the sake of civility.

After Raegan had come in complaining that there are no more snacks, Crystal opted to go to a grocery store while the kids played in the room. Nicky had told Raegan that she and Gigi would be in her study and to not interrupt them, but she should knock if she needed anything. "Why do you have a bed in your office?" Gigi asks, confused. These people are strange. "Sometimes we work till late, and more often than not, Crystal and I had ended up sleeping here and it was uncomfortable so we got a bed" Nicky answers honestly and Gigi nods. "So, what would I be doing if I worked for you?" "With me. And you'd be designing and creating actual clothes. You can freestyle it or we'd work on a theme. You'd have as much flexibility as you want in terms of time and location. You don't have to come in if you can't or don't want to. As long as you make clothes and hand them to me by the deadline, you're all set. And if you need materials, just tell me" Nicky says and Gigi raises a brow "That sounds... too good to be true. Is there a catch?" "Nope, no catch. Just work by the deadline. Our deadlines are strict and there's a short amount of time between each" Nicky says and Gigi nods, thinking about it. "Why me? I'm someone your wife hates, and the clothes I make are casual and simple" she says and Nicky raises a brow "Crystal doesn't hate you and even if she did, it wouldn't change anything. We don't let our personal lives interfere with our work, and your clothes are stunning. The fabric choices, the lengths, the accessories, all of it" Nicky says, moving closer to Gigi, standing right in front of her. "If I didn't like what you make, I wouldn't have offered" Nicky says, not too loud as to not interrupt the moment between them. Gigi just nods, heart racing until Nicky slowly lowers her head until their lips touch. The softness of Nicky's lips calms her beating heart until she remembers. Crystal.

"O-oh god, I-I'm so sorry, I should lea-" "Calm down chérie. I was the one who kissed you. If you're worried about Crystal, you shouldn't. We aren't monogamous" Nicky says softly, tracing Gigi's cheek, who just nods. "Would you like me to do that again or did you regret it?" Nicky questions, knowing the answer already. The way Gigi's pupils are absolutely dilated just tells her she didn't scare the woman off. "I don't regret it. But our kids are here and if Crystal knows, even if you're poly the-" "The office is sound proof, and Crystal won't mind and even if she did that's between me and her" Nicky says, then walks to the door and locks it. "Are you sure?" "Are you?" "Yes chérie, you're absolutely breathtaking" Nicky says walking back to Gigi, kissing her softly again. Gigi breaks the kiss, taking Nicky's shirt off and then goes to kiss her neck. Nicky sighs, unbuttoning Gigi's flannel and taking it off. "If only I wasn't illiterate in the English language, you're ethereal" Nicky says quietly, taking Gigi's hands towards her hips while kissing her collarbone, hugging her. "Can I take this off?" "Yes" Gigi breathes out dreamily and Nicky takes off her bra. Nicky's eyes are predatory, but then Gigi leads them to the bed, laying Nicky down and straddling her.

"Can I take yours off?" "Absolutely" Nicky says and Gigi takes it off, then starts planting wet kisses all over Nicky's body, leaving hickeys after Nicky told her it was okay. Nicky unbuttons her jeans which Gigi takes off. Gigi starts kissing Nicky's abdomen, trailing down to her hipbones, her pelvis the her thighs, making sure to tease her. She kisses her underwear, making Nicky take a sharp breath, which turns into a gasp as she starts licking. "Gi... don't tease, please" Nicky pleads, grabbing Gigi's hair. She takes off the underwear with her teeth, the sight making Nicky's mind go fuzzy. "Can you take yours off too? Only if you -" Nicky starts but is interrupted by Gigi getting off of the bed, unbuckling her belt and letting her pants down, her briefs going down with the pants.

"You look like a goddess" Nicky says as Gigi gets back between her thighs and lets a flat, languid lick on her pussy. The resulting moan from Nicky makes her appreciate the fact that the office is sound proof. "God Gigi, please" she begs, and Gigi continues licking away, like it's ice cream on a hot summer day. Gigi laps Nicky's sweet wetness, always changing the movements of her tongue, moving between her folds and her clit, the changes making Nicky's obscenities ring louder and louder. "Gigi fuck yes! Angh- just l-like that!" Nicky groans out deeply, practically pulling Gigi's hair out of her scalp. It doesn't take much to have Nicky cum on her tongue and when she does, she licks it all before letting three fingers into her. Her pace is quick and Nicky bucks her hips in sync with Gigi's fingers, as she leaves kisses and hickeys across her thigh and pelvis. 

"Gigi ugh, Gigi t-there!" Nicky all but screams, her eyes screwed shut, sweat building up. She can feel Gigi's fingers curl and hit her spot. She cums again for the second time that evening, her body shaking a bit and going limp. She pants as Gigi kisses her softly, going upwards and stopping for a minute at her breasts, sure to tease her nipples before laying at her side. "Was that the catch? For the job?" "No, god no. That was... incredible. Whether or not that happened it's still yours. I'm not gonna blackmail you or anything" Nicky says, understanding where the woman was coming from. Even though she has a chosen family whom she loves and trusts, Crystal probably gave her a lot of trust issues, and the conversation at the park earlier is only some proof of that. "Let me return the favor" Nicky says, laying on her side, facing Gigi. "I don't... do penetration. You can eat me out though if that's oka- ahh" Gigi is interrupted by Nicky slipping her on her back and taking her breast in her mouth while playing with the other. "That's-that's feels so good" Gigi huffs out, her head thrown back, her hands in Nicky's short dark hair, as Nicky switches between breasts and then starts trailing down. The little sighs Gigi lets out encourages Nicky to go down faster, until she reaches her thighs and decides to tease her.

"N-Nicky, please" Gigi moans out, her grip on Nicky's hair tightening "Your wish is my command chérie" she says before diving in. Gigi's eyes go wide in pleasure the second she feels Nicky's tongue and does anything and everything she can to not be too loud. "I wanna hear your noises Gigi. It's okay, there's no shame. I was loud" Nicky says, making Gigi whine at the loss of feeling but then she just nods and Nicky goes back to letting her tongue roam all of Gigi's pussy, except for her clit. "Angh, Nicky!" Gigi lets out when Nicky circles her tongue in Gigi's folds, and Nicky just continues doing that, faster, wanting to hear every single noise Gigi has for her. Gigi's wetness practically leaks all over Nicky's tongue, who savors the candy-like taste.

Finally, Nicky sucks on her clit, and a deep groan escapes Gigi's throat before she can even try to stop it. "Ungh N-Nicky! Don't... don't stop! Please!" Gigi begs, her face reddening in embarrassment. Nicky doubles her efforts, making sure to be as quick as possible, but tot take her time on Gigi's clit until the woman cums with a shaky moan and a twitching body.

"So, that was fun" Nicky says, laying by Gigi "Yeah, that was... I'm also sorry, for being too loud and sounding desperate" she pants out, and Nicky pinches her nipple playfully. "Do not ever be sorry for being loud with me, I want you to be as loud as you want with me" Nicky says, confusing Gigi a bit. "This wasn't a one time thing?" "Not unless we want it to be. I certainly don't, but if you then that's fine" Nicky says and Gigi just continues panting, her breathing heavy. "I don't know. We'd probably do it again, unless it bothers Crystal" Gigi says and Nicky nods "Okay, fair enough... round 2 or should we get up?" "Get up, I think we need to check on our kids and if Crystal came back" "Okay chérie".

* * *

Nicky could not believe it. She finally fucked Gigi. She was just as good as she thought she'd be. After Gigi and Parker left, and both Nicky and Crystal put Raegan to bed, the two women were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. "You actually fucked Gigi? In the office?" "Yes" Nicky sighs dreamily and Crystal rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you two fucked" "You said it was fine though, what's the matter?" Nicky asks, laying on her side now. "I just... don't know. What if it was a revenge on me kind of thing?" "She knows we're poly though so it doesn't really work like that" Nicky says and Crystal nods aimlessly. "Is she better than me? In terms of what you two did. Was she better?" Crystal asks and Nicky's confused "We've never asked each other that when we have a threesomes or fuck other people. Why now? Because it's Gigi?" Nicky asks and Crystal nods aimlessly again. "Are you jealous?" "What?! Absolutely not! I have no reason to be, you're my wife and we love each other. You and Gigi or you and some random person don't love each other" Crystal says, looking at Nicky, who's raising a brow. "Are you sure? It's okay if you are, we'll just figure it out princess" Nicky says and Crystal rolls her eyes "If I fucked Gigi, would you ask me that question?" "Hmm... maybe teasingly but not seriously" Nicky replies honestly and Crystal leans over to kiss her wife. "I love you" "I love you too".

For the rest of the night, confusing thoughts and memories just swarmed Crystal's mind while Nicky slept beside her.

* * *

"GIRL, YOU DID WHAT?! NO!" Rubber exclaims, a smile on her face. Bob and Peppermint decided to put a table behind the coffee shop for group breaks, and that's where they all are. "Yeah, I can't believe I did that" Gigi says, rubbing the back of her head. Bob takes a swig of wine from the bottle and passes it around "Now why'd you do that? Ya'll literally destroyed their house, then Nicky offers you a job and then you fuck her, knowing that Crystal is creepy about you. Even if they are polyamorous, she still has issues concerning you" Bob says and Gigi shrugs "That's what I told Nicky and we agreed we wouldn't do it again if Crystal's bothered by it. And besides, Nicky has been all over me since that fucking phone call. She calls me chérie all the time and over-compliments me" she says, making everyone laugh. "At least they aren't filing a report against any of you. What would we do if you were in jail?" Peppermint questions and Bob scoffs "Peace" he jokes, making everyone laugh even more. "Ya'll are a bunch of crazy motherfuckers. I'm gonna go pick Parker up, okay?" Fields says, saying goodbye to everyone as he leaves. "I still can't believe you fucked up somebody's house and that you fucked one of the owners of that house. Your one shared brain cell is crack" Bob says and Rosy gasps "I have part of a brain cell? I thought that my brain was smooth!" she exclaims and everyone laughs. "No sweetie, you don't count. You're just there, vibing or doing whatever it is you do" Bob says. "Come on you fruity genderless demons, let's get back to work".

It's not even five minutes after they enter the coffee shop that the bell rings, and it's Crystal. "Hi, can I talk to Gigi outside please?" she asks, looking at Rubber and Rosy who are behind the cashier. "We can ask her, but you also have to order something" Rosy says calmly and Crystal nods "Sure, a cappuccino please" she says and Rosy starts making it while Rubber goes to the storage room. "Crystal wants to talk to you outside. We told her we'd tell you but she has to order something" Rubber says, watching Gigi get some eggs and milk from the fridge. "Oh god, she's gonna full on fuck me over" Gigi groans, handing the items to Hunter. "Hey, if you need us, we won't hesitate to fight a bitch" he says and Gigi rolls her eyes, but nods. "Okay, I'll see you at my funeral".

"What's wrong now? Is it about what Nicky and I did?" Gigi asks the second both women are outside. Crystal takes the last sip of her cappuccino but shakes her head, confusing Gigi. "Then what is this about?" she asks. "I just... don't know. But I-" "Crystal, you can't keep on doing this, and you know that. Why can't you just tell me what you want?" Gigi questions, frustrated and confused. Without even thinking, Crystal throws the cup in the trash then holds Gigi's face, pulling her in for a kiss. Gigi is shocked at first, but eases into it after a second. And it's everything her teenage self thought it would be. 


	5. Cookies and sleepovers

_Gigi is shocked at first, but eases into it after a second. And it's everything her teenage self thought it would be._

But she's not a teenager anymore, she's an adult in her workplace. And Crystal never really changed since they were teenagers. Gigi pulls away slowly, Crystal resting her forehead on hers before retracting. "I...I'm so sorry I sh-" "I know Crystal. Just go" Gigi says and Crystal is taken aback at how defeated she sounds "Gingerino" "Don't fucking call me that" Gigi says sternly. It was a strange nickname Crystal came up with when they were still in elementary school and it just stuck until everything fell apart. "I was... afraid in high school. Because you were my best friend and you meant everything to me and I did love you, but not like how you loved me. And I just- it was just weird, it felt weird and I didn't know how else it felt like. I thought that our relationship was great and that there shouldn't be any reason to change how it was but I also saw it happen and that scared me more" Crystal rambles at first but then Gigi's confusion interrupts her "Saw what happen?" she asks and Crystal's face loses color. "I saw... _ahem_... we were neighbors too, and your curtains weren't closed once. I saw your father do... you know... what he did" Crystal says sheepishly and she can't read the expression on Gigi's face, which scares her. "You saw that?" Gigi asks, stunned and Crystal nods slowly "Yeah, I did" "But what did that have to do with our friendship?" Gigi asks, not knowing where Crystal is going with this. "Remember that psychology class?" "Yeah, what about... you thought that I'd do that to you?" Gigi asks, brows raised in complete shock. Crystal thought she'd assault her. "K-kind of, it was the only argument I had to why I did what I did so that's what I told myself" "Leave" Gigi demands, not leaving any room for argument. "What? No, wait-" "I told you to fucking leave Crystal" Gigi avoids raising her voice since she's at work. "Mrs. Raegan's mom?" a voice behind Gigi says, so she whips her head around and sees Fields and Parker, Fields looking concerned. "Parker, honey, why don't you go inside and get some hot chocolate? I'll be right there, I promise" Gigi says with a smile and the boy nods excitedly and dashes inside, excited for his drink. "Geege" "I got this Fields, it's okay. Thanks for picking him up" "Of course. I'll see you inside" he says and Gigi nods at him as he goes inside the cafe. "Why didn't you fucking leave yet? You're not allowed on this property again" Gigi says and Crystal is shocked. "But-" "Oi, fucking leave or we'll call the cops" Rubber threatens, coming out from the storage room window along with Hunter and Bob. "You heard them, leave. Run back to your mansion that we wrecked princess" Hunter glares at Crystal as Bob holds a phone visibly. "Okay, okay I'm leaving" Crystal puts her hands up in surrender, then looks back at Gigi "I'm so sorry" she says quietly and walks away sadly. "Gi, are you okay? What'd she say to you?" Hunter asks, going closer to her. "She thought I'd be like my father and that's how she convinced herself to end our friendship" Gigi says, and Hunter immediately hugs her "That stupid bitch. Do you want us to thrash her house again?" "No Hunt, it's okay, let's just go inside. I missed Parker" Gigi says and neither of the three push her and just head inside.

"You did what?! Crystal are you insane?!" "Nicky I didn't know that that's how it end up! It just happened!" Crystal tries to explain herself, feeling drained and upset. "Cryssy, baby, come here" Nicky gives, knowing how her wife feels. She hugs her tightly and then she feels Crystal start crying so she runs her hand up and down her back, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay Crys, it'll be okay. You just have to start toning it down and it'll all be fine I promise" Nicky tries to reassure her wife. "I-I keep on fucking up... and you tell me that a-and I know that I am... but I just d-don't know what's wrong o-or why I keep on doing it" Crystal sobs, holding onto Nicky tightly, who whispers sweet comforting words into her ear. "Why don't I make you something warm to drink? Tea maybe? Or something sweeter?" Nicky suggests and Crystal nods lightly on her shoulder "T-tea sounds nice" "Okay baby I'll be right back" Nicky says, rubbing Crystal's shoulder one last time before heading out of their room and to the kitchen. She makes the tea, while trying to process what Crystal told her. Nicky isn't that surprised that Crystal got banned from the cafe, but to tell Gigi she thought she'd assault her was beyond believable. But she knows Crystal didn't mean it like that... probably. She finishes making the tea and heads back up, the room being filled with Crystal's quiet sniffles that ache Nicky's heart. "Baby hey, it's gonna be okay" Nicky says softly placing the mugs on the table and getting in bed to hug Crystal again. "H-how do you know t-that?" "Because you're the sweetest, kindest person I know. You're good and you wanna make things better. Sure that'll be hard but I know you'll try your best and you'll have me right beside you" Nicky says, kissing the tears off Crystal's face, who sits up more and reaches for the mug. She drinks slowly while Nicky kisses her temples, running her hands in her hair. "I love you Crystal, so fucking much okay? I promise I'm here for you okay? Tu es mon amour pour toujour d'accord" Nicky says and Crystal looks at her confusedly "W-what did you say to me?" "I called you my love, you're my love forever" Nicky says, smiling a bit, glad to see Crystal smiling back. "You're my forever love too Nicks" Crystal says, finishing her tea and handing Nicky hers. "You wanna do something crazy? I know that'll make you feel better" Nicky suggests, and Crystal smirks with teary eyes "Depends on what that crazy something is" she says. "You wanna play a game of paintball? But outside. We still have the paintball guns and they work" Nicky says and Crystal raises a brow "And where would we shoot?" "I don't know, we can make a painting unless that rips the canvas. Maybe we can shoot each other or the ground" Nicky suggests with a shrug and Crystal kisses the top of her eye "I know where to go".

"Our wedding place? We're so lucky that Daegen came on such short notice" Nicky states and Crystal scoffs "Please, she loves being the cool, favorite aunt" she says and Nicky laughs lightly "Fair point" she says and they get out of the car with their equipment. They had decided to get married in a forest because there were a few small cottages there and they wanted to have a cottage-core lesbian experience for some of their honeymoon. They walk in the direction of the cottage, giggling to themselves until they arrive and smile at the cottage itself. "It's just as beautiful as I remember it" Nicky beams at Crystal, who kisses her in response. "Are you ready baby?" "Yeah" Crystal smiles at Nicky and they start shooting at the trees, laughing carelessly at themselves.

* * *

"Mommy?.... Mommy wake up" a small, shaky voice whispers and it almost doesn't wake Gigi, but then she feels a tap at her shoulder. "Mmm... Parker? What's wrong sweetie?" Gigi is fully alert once she sees that her son is distressed "S-scared mommy, wanna sleep with you. Please?" he asks innocently and she grabs him, holding him tightly. "Of course baby, you wanna tell me what's scary?" she asks, kissing his forehead. "In school today, we were talking about families and parents and when it was my turn someone said that if I only have one mommy or daddy it means someone else hurt them or died and that's how I was born. Is that true mommy? Did someone hurt you so you can have me? Did someone die because of me?" Parker asks with wide scared eyes and Gigi immediately kisses his cheek and shakes her head, and consoles her kid. "No baby, no one was hurt and no one died because of you. I had you, my little cocoa puff, because I wanted to have you" Gigi says running her hand through his soft hair "How'd you know it would be me?" "I didn't, but what I did know is that I would have the sweetest, nicest, coolest and best kid ever and I did. I love you so so much Parker and nothing will change that I promise" she soothes him and he puts his head under her neck, hugging her back. "You pinky promise?" "I double pinky promise" she reassures him and it seems to calm him. "I love you mommy" "I love you too. You want a bedtime story?" she asks and he nods excitedly, which relieves her. She picks up a book she always leaves on her nightstand and she starts reading from it, the two of them falling asleep pretty quickly, not making it halfway through.

When Gigi wakes up again in the morning, the first thing she realizes that Parker isn't there and she more awake. "Parker, honey, where are you? You have school... damn it" Gigi says when she picks up her phone. It's 11:38 am and Symone and Rosy picked him up, having both texted her and left a note on her nightstand. The note and texts also say to not go to work for the weekend, since both Bob and Peppermint know how exhausted she is. She hasn't slept in this late in a long time. It felt good. She checks the rest of her notifications and rolls her eyes when she sees that Nicky texted her. _Oh god_. 'Bonjour chérie, how are you? I wanted to apologize on behalf of Crystal for what she said. It was wrong of her to even think that. However, I was wondering if you are free today or sometime during the week because I have project coming up soon and I think you'd be great for it if you still want the job that is. Anyways, text me when you have time and have a great day' the text reads and Gigi rolls her eyes again and mocks the apology. _These people are like obsessive stalkers_. But she does think about the offer Nicky is giving her. Gigi could potentially make a lot of money working with Nicky, and she can give Parker a better life. He could have more toys, a bigger bed, and they could even move to a bigger apartment. There's also the chance that it would either not work out or it does and she'd have to deal with Crystal more often. She did not want that. But Parker is more important so she texts Nicky back, saying she's free today. Gigi considers telling her not to bring Crystal but that would make her look bad and unprofessional. She decides to take a quick shower and heads to her bathroom, freshening herself up first while getting the water to the right temperature and she plays some soft music, making sure her ringer is on. She enjoys the warmth of the water on her skin and for some reason, her thoughts wander to Nicky and their shared night. The last time she had sex was when she was pregnant with Parker. She never really thought she'd be interested in sex after the incident but she hooked up with another girl who she was studying with once and that was that. She wasn't showing then, but the more she grew, the more she needed to take care of the life inside of her while juggling her studies and work, so she never really had time. 9 months later, her sweet baby was born and she had graduated with high scores, so after that it was just all about taking care of him and providing for him. Gigi never even thought of getting herself off. She was just too busy and too preoccupied to even think about it - minus the times when her friends would make jokes about it or tell her she needed to go out more. All of her sexual experiences were either mediocre or shit. But Nicky was good, great even. She knew how to make it feel more... sensitive. At least she knew Nicky wanted to fuck her again sometime so she can do it again and feel good.

"Hi chérie, you look fantastic! How are you?" Nicky asks as she sits in the seat in front of Gigi. They're in a cafe near Gigi's apartment. "Hi, thank you, so do you. I'm good, how about you?" Gigi asks and Nicky laughs internally at her professional answer. "Chérie, there's no need to be formal with me, you're a friend... I hope" she says with a kind smile that Gigi returns. Gigi was not going to fuck this up. "Yeah of course. So, what's your new project?" Gigi asks, getting straight to the point. "Right, so I'm making a new line with a total of 30 pieces. It's a pastel color theme and the fabric choices are tartan and voile. You would be making 6 pieces. Freestyle" Nicky says and Gigi raises a brow "Freestyle? There's no specific style?" Gigi asks and Nicky shakes her head "Nope. If you choose to agree you'll have two to three weeks to complete them and you'll officially be a part of my company" Nicky says and Gigi nods, then the waiter comes and asks for their order. "What if you don't like what I make?" Gigi asks, and Nicky raises a brow "Well, when you're designing them I'd be working side by side with you so I'll give you feedback, but I have a gut instinct that tells me I'd like what you make very much" Nicky says with a small smile. "Why are you doing this Nicky? No one just offers another person a job out of kindness. Especially not to someone who their wife hates. If it's about what we did then you don't have to give me a job for it" Gigi questions, wanting to know where Nicky is going with all of this. She has absolutely no reason to hire her. "Gigi, Crystal doesn't hate you and I admire your aesthetic and designs. That's why I'm giving you this opportunity. It has nothing to do with what we did. I'm doing this because I want to and I can" she says, reassuring the woman in front of her. Nicky does understand Gigi's concerns. Their drinks come and they thank their waiter. Nicky starts up a conversation that she hopes is running smoothly. But the way she makes Gigi laugh and look more comfortable tells her it did go smoothly.

* * *

When they finish, they go back to Nicky's mansion, Gigi being a bit skeptical at first. "Welcome chérie" Nicky says, letting Gigi in first, who smiles at her "Thank you" she says and Nicky takes them back up to the office. "Since you're so concerned about how I'd view your designs, I thought we could start together" Nicky says, even though she and Gigi knew where this would probably end with. "Sounds good, I'll look at some of my designs first and then start drawing" Gigi says, and both she and Nicky smile at each other.

"How are things chérie?" Nicky asks, re-entering the room with some cookies, Gigi responding with a hum. She's already started sewing and is almost done with the first voile dress. "That looks gorgeous Gi. See? I told you I know that you'd do great" she says, placing the cookies on the desk. "Thanks" Gigi murmurs, concentrated on finishing the lilac colored dress. Nicky watches her finish the dress and placing it onto a mannequin. "Uh, do you have some... um... _oh_ " Gigi starts but is interrupted by Nicky kissing her shoulder while holding her by the waist. "It looks great chérie. It's perfect, but not as perfect as you" Nicky whispers into her ear, then kisses her pulse. "That's a bold statement to _ugh_ make for a _ah!_ a married woman, even if you're poly" Gigi practically moans out, feeling her knees go weak. "There can be many perfect things and people" Nicky says, tugging on the bottom of Gigi's shirt, who nods. Nicky takes Gigi's shirt off and then her own, Gigi now facing her. They pull each other in for a kiss, heading towards the bed. Gigi ends up laying Nicky down and straddling her, kissing her jaw. "Can I take-" "Yes" Nicky breathes out and Gigi laughs to herself internally, taking of Nicky's bra, followed by her pants and underwear. Gigi takes Nicky's nipple into her mouth, playing with the other, making the woman underneath her shudder. "Gigi... chérie... _p-please_ " Nicky moans when Gigi switches nipples, the cool air hardening her wet nipple even more and her warm mouth now taking the other. Gigi starts kissing between her breasts and trails downwards, her soft hands leaving light, electric touches down Nicky's body.

"You know what? We're doing this the other way round this time" Nicky smirks, confusing Gigi "What do you mea- ah!" Gigi squeals as she's flipped onto her back, smiling at Nicky's antics until she starts kissing her breasts. " _Fuck_ " she moans out, Nicky smirking with a nipple in her mouth whilst taking off Gigi's pants and underwear. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are chérie?" "Are you always this chivalrous with the other women you sleep with?" Gigi questions and she's surprised to see Nicky blush lightly. "If chivalrous means what I think it means, then no, because you're special chérie" Nicky says, switching breasts before trailing down. Nicky leaves soft, teasing kisses at her inner thighs, and Gigi's face gets redder and hotter by the second. She called her _special_. Why did she call her special? What was so intoxicating about Nicky and her charms? Sure, Nicky is attractive but so are many women. "My god, you're so wet" "O-oh, sorry do you want me to _angh!_ " Nicky stops Gigi's apology with a hard, slow lick at her folds, making her moan but bite her lower lip immediately after she lets it out, somewhat embarrassed. Nicky continues licking at her hole, savoring her sweet taste. The lac of loudness drives Nicky insane, so she doubles her efforts, constantly switching between quick light licks and slow harsh ones Gigi lets out a shaky, broken moan, her hands gripping the bedsheets. She considers letting herself just grab onto Nicky's hair but she doesn't want it to seem as though she was being too close or intimate. She knows what this is. Sure, she had grabbed onto Nicky's hair before, but still. Gigi lets out, closed-mouthed groans and huffs from her nose, and then Nicky's fingers dig into her thighs. Nicky figures out what Gigi is trying to do, and she knows how to fix it. She mercilessly sucks on her clit, and Gigi's eyes go wide, her mouth opening in a loud moan. Oh god Gigi thinks to herself. " _N-Nicky please_ " Gigi whines out, giving in, making Nicky internally smirk. "Please what?" "I n-need _uhhh_ more" Gigi says, closing her eyes tightly in embarrassment. "Your wish is my command" Nicky says before absolutely devouring her. Gigi's hands immediately fly to Nicky's hair, her moans reverberating in the sound proof office. It doesn't take long before Gigi's back is arched and she finally cums. Gigi keeps her eyes closed, hoping that Nicky isn't looking at her face, or at least that Nicky thinks it's strictly because she enjoyed it. "Open your eyes chérie, it's just me" Nicky says softly, so Gigi does, and she's met by Nicky's face hovering above her, smiling. "That was really incredible chérie. I already told you don't have to be quiet with me, I'm certainly not quiet. And this room is sound proof" Nicky says and Gigi can only nod, not really knowing what to say or if she even can say anything.

Nicky lowers her head for a kiss, and Gigi takes the opportunity to flip them around, hovering over Nicky now. She deepens the kiss for a few seconds before trailing down to her jaw, neck and chest, going downwards while letting her hands play with Nicky's nipples. Nicky lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as Gigi leaves small hickeys at her thighs while pinching her nipples, and Gigi almost thinks it's too make her feel better, but then Nicky pleads in a whisper for her tongue, and Gigi obliges. " _Angh!_ " Nicky moans out, thrusting her hips to Gigi's mouth when she lets her tongue circle at her hole, lapping up the sweet leaking wetness. Nicky grasps on for dear life on Gigi's hair, feeling every nerve ending being set on fire. Nicky lets out a shaky breath and Gigi doesn't know why she's so intoxicated by her. She changes the direction of her tongue before letting a long, languid lick at her folds and the resulting moan Nicky lets out is beyond obscene. " _Ungh more!_ " Nicky screams out and Gigi makes two more slow licks, making Nicky shudder, before teasing her clit, circling her tongue around it. Nicky's thighs tighten around Gigi's head, who finally sucks on her clit like a lollipop and Nicky's eyes roll to the back of her head. It only takes a little bit more before Nicky cums all over Gigi's tongue, who laps it all up. "Agh, chérie, that was... so amazing" Nicky pants out, looking dreamily at Gigi, who smirks and then squeals when Nicky pulls her down. "Give me a second, and believe me, I'll really return the favor".

When Crystal finished signing a deal with a museum, she decided to head home and work from there. She knew Nicky would most likely be there, so she thought they'd be able to have lunch together and talk about work, to try to distract her from the drama she caused with Gigi. "Babe? Are you here?" Crystal says after entering the house, noticing it was empty. She could be upstairs or asleep Crystal thinks to herself, sure that Nicky's home since she saw her car. She heads upstairs and sees that the office door is closed and that their bedroom is empty. Crystal opens the door and the she thinks she's had a heart attack and died. Gigi was there, _naked_ and fucking Nicky with a strap on, who's back is arched as she cums on the toy. Both women pant, and then Nicky notices Crystal, making Gigi notice Crystal. Gigi immediately falls to her side and covers herself, frantically trying to get the strap off. "Hey Crys" Nicky says, smiling lightly, but when she gets no response, she looks at both women with confusion "What's wrong? You two know each other, you know I'm married to Crystal and you know I've fucked Gigi. What's happening? Oh, do you wanna join?" Nicky asks, but both Gigi and Crystal stare at each other. Neither women know how to feel, until Crystal starts to feel angry. "Is this you trying to get revenge after what I said?" Crystal asks and Gigi is about to lose her mind with her. "Do you really think I'm that petty or passive? I have better things to do than to 'get revenge' on you, and besides, you're poly and you knew, I thought you were okay with it. What's the problem now exactly?" Gigi scoffs with narrow eyes and Nicky seems amused by the sexual tension between them "You can't just fuck my wife when we're fighting!" "You're the one who's fighting and we don't even know what it's about! What are you trying to get at Crystal?!" Gigi yells back, then gets off the bed when she sees Crystal walking over. They're way too mad to realize that Gigi's practically walking over to her naked. "No, you're mad at me because of what I did and said!" "How many times do I have to tell you that I got over it and I don't really care about what you think of me! I stopped caring about it when you left!" Gigi yells, then finds Crystal's lips smashed onto hers, and reciprocates it with the same ferocity. She gets Crystal's clothes off, who tries to put her hands on Gigi, but she pushes them away, backing her up into a wall.

Gigi pins Crystal to the wall, shoving her thigh at her core, making Crystal let out a filthy moan. Gigi starts sucking harshly on Crystal's neck, holding her legs so she can wrap them around her waist. She carries her towards the bed and Nicky moves so they can get in, feeling turned on. Gigi pins Crystal's arms by her head and rests her knees on either side of her hips, stopping her movements. Nicky gets up, knowing that they'd need another strap on and a scarf. Gigi starts sucking and biting down Crystal's body and Nicky ties her hands together and to the headboard. " _Gi-_ " "Shut up" Gigi retaliates, sucking harshly on Crystal's hipbone, squeezing her nipples while playing with piercing, making Crystal hiss and groan. Gigi immediately sucks on her clit, making Crystal's body shake. " _Agh Gigi!_ " Crystal tugs harshly on her binds, but the scarf doesn't budge. Nicky starts kissing Crystal, also playing with her breasts. Gigi flicks her tongue at the clit that's trapped in her mouth and Crystal groans deeply into Nicky's mouth. It doesn't take long for her to spasm and cum. Gigi moves around to get the new strap on and she wears it, tightening the harness before thrusting into Crystal, who's eyes roll to the back of her head.

Nicky kisses and sucks on the rest of Crystal's body, Crystal's moans finally filling the room. "Fuck!" Crystal groans out, her voice hoarse. She can feel every inch of the silicone toy slam into her at just the right spot, her pussy clenching around it, increasing the friction. A few more thrusts and a few teasing circles and flicks at her clit makes her cum again, shaking and panting. Gigi fucks her through her high slowly, before pulling out and then takes off the strap. "Wow, you did so good!" Nicky praises Gigi teasingly, who smiles at her "Thanks I guess" she says, but the both of them are interrupted by Crystal letting out a deep, labored breath, so Nicky unties her. "Agh, it's your turn" Crystal says and Gigi raises a brow questioningly. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but, I'm not gonna be weird about it" Crystal says sincerely, sitting up and letting her finger glide softly on Gigi's thigh. "Okay, but I don't-" "I know" Crystal says, confusing Gigi. "How do you even know what I was going to say?" "We used to talk about it, remember? Also, I kind of know you've had sex after having your kid since you fucked Nicky, so it isn't hard to put it together" she says and Gigi doesn't know whether she should be alarmed or feel somewhat warm inside. Gigi gets pulled in by Crystal by the shoulders for a kiss, before she's being pushed onto her back and Nicky hands Crystal a vibrator. "Is this okay?" "Yes" Gigi says and Crystal puts it at the highest setting, but only lets it touch her clit lightly, making Gigi's hip jerk.

" _Crys_ " "Shut up" Crystal says playfully whilst Nicky keeps Gigi's hips pushed down and she kisses her. Gigi's hand tread Nicky's hair, making Nicky smile into their kissing. Crystal then moves the vibrator downwards, pressing it directly to Gigi's core, but she plays with the settings, making Gigi groan and whine. Crystal lazily and randomly moves the vibrator around, Gigi breath hitching in her throat as Nicky kisses her neck. Gigi's moans fill the room, her legs twitching lightly in anticipation. Crystal finally presses the vibrator firmly on Gigi's clit, making Gigi groan loudly, her pussy clenched around nothing. Crystal can tell she's about to cum, so she licks at her folds languidly a few times, before making some flicks at her hole and Gigi finally cums and Crystal takes the vibrator away, turning it off. A silence falls between the three women, minus Gigi's breathing, and then Nicky breaks it. "You want some cookies?" she asks, and she's met with laughter a few seconds later. "What?" "Nothing babe, you're just adorable" Crystal says with a smile. That sentence is enough to get Gigi out of her haze and she sits up. "This was great, really, but I should go" "What? Why? Oh, shit, is it to pick Parker up or do you have someone for that? Oh wait, it's Friday! You and Parker should sleepover! It'll be so fun! Daegan's picking Raegan up, so she can pick Parker up too!" Nicky rambles happily and Gigi just looks at Crystal questioningly who nods. "Yeah, sounds like fun" she says neutrally and Gigi knows what it means. Crystal regretted it. "Maybe some other time, thank you for-" "Stay for dinner at least then" Nicky pleads. She doesn't just want Gigi around, she also knows that the two women need to talk about what they just did. "Sure" Gigi finally agrees, not really seeing the harm. _Just a one time thing._

* * *

At first, the three women thought that dinner would have been awkward, but their kids were there, which made everything run smoothly. When they finish having dinner and eating the cookies, Gigi offers her help with the dishes but both Raegan and Parker want to play with her, Raegan having taken a strong liking towards Gigi. Gigi looks at the two women, who smile and nod at her, and she follows them upstairs. "Dinner went great, we should do it again" "Why'd you invite her?" Nicky and Crystal say simultaneously "Why, what's wrong?" Nicky asks, drying a plate. "We had anger sex is why because I caught her fucking you with your strap" "So? You've seen me fuck and get fucked by plenty of women" Nicky says, confused. "I just-" "Think she wants revenge on you for what you did to her so it can even out and you can have a clear conscience, but she moved on and you still feel guilty but she fucked your poly wife" Nicky says and Crystal groans "Yes! Why is this though difficult to navigate and figure out though?" "Well, maybe you and Gigi need to have a conversation. I can be there if you want" "Thanks Nic, you really are the best" Crystal says, giving her wife a kiss. They continue washing the dishes while laughing, almost forgetting that there are three people upstairs.

"Should we go check on her? It's been... almost 15 minutes. Maybe she's waiting for us to save her from Raegan, you know how she gets with her toys" Nicky says and Crystal nods, both women heading upstairs. They open the ajar door, and their hearts melt at the sight. Gigi, Parker and Raegan asleep on the floor, Gigi laying on her back against a wall with Parker and Raegan cuddled up to either side of her, a book open across Gigi's lap and a tiara on the three. Crystal and Nicky make sure to be quiet and tidy everything up, taking the book and tiaras away. Crystal takes Raegan and tucks her in, while Nicky tries to wake Gigi, who barely opens her eyes at the contact before realizing it's Nicky who's waking her. "Chérie, I think you should stay the night, you're way too exhausted to drive but if you're adamant on leaving, I'll drive you" Nicky says but Gigi just hums hoarsely. Nicky looks over at Crystal, who heads towards them and carries Parker to Raegan's bed and Nicky carries Gigi, who struggles lightly as she becomes more awake but fails. "It's okay chérie, I got you" Nicky says "Your my boss..." "Colleague and friend" Nicky corrects her and takes her to the guest room. Nicky also tucks her in and then leaves to get more comfy pjs, only to find Gigi standing up and using her phone. "Chérie?" "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep or have you carry me like a kid" "Gigi, it's okay, we're human beings, it happens" Nicky says "It was too... domestic and I bothered your wife, so I'll be fine to leave, don't worry, thank you for dinner" "Chérie, it's my house just as much as Crystal's. I'm just really nice. Please stay. I would feel guilty if anything happened to you" Nicky says and it's silent for a few seconds before Gigi nods "Okay, thank you. I really do owe you one" "Hush chérie, wear these pjs" "I-" "You're not sleeping in jeans" Nicky says and Gigi nods, walking over. "Thank you. For everything Nicky" "Of course chérie. If you need anything, you know where Crystal and my room is, okay?" "Okay" Gigi says and Nicky gives her a peck before kissing her cheek. "Good night" "Good night Nicky". 


	6. Too domestic

When Nicky woke up early that morning, Crystal was still asleep. She kisses her forehead, smiling at her wife's peaceful face before getting up. She hears a faint whirring sound after she finishes using the bathroom, so she follows it, confused as to what it might be. She walks down a hall and finds that the dryer is on and that the washing machine was used. What the fuck? Did Gigi wash something? She heads to the guest bedroom, just to ease her curiosities, and she finds the door closed. _How weird would it be if I opened the door?... Is that whispering inside?_ she asks herself, before slowly opening the door. Gigi's fast asleep, but Parker and Raegan are there, playing quietly. They smile and wave at her, which she does too before gesturing for Raegan to come. The little blonde girl leaves her doll on the bed and hops off, walking to her mother, who takes her away from the door so the have some privacy. "Why were you in there Rae? It's 6:40" "Last night me and Parker accidentally wet the bed so he got Ms. Gigi and she washed them and our clothes then gave us a short bath and told us to sleep with her so we don't wake you up. She told us we could play in there but quietly because she wanted to sleep" Raegan answers and Nicky nods at her daughter, ignoring how her heart raced at the thought of Gigi building some sort of relationship with Raegan. "Why don't you and Parker go play downstairs and I'll make pancakes?" Nicky suggests, making her daughter smile, who runs back into the guest bedroom, getting Parker out with her.

She hears soft taps behind her and feels arms around her waist and a kiss at her neck. "Morning Nicks, why are you here?" Crystal asks sleepily, her wife turning around and looking concerned. "Um, I live here, I thought you were aware of that?" Nicky says and Crystal rolls her eyes "I meant outside the guest bedroom" "Oh Raegan and Parker were playing there so I told Raegan they could play downstairs while I make pancakes" Nicky explains "Sounds good... why was Raegan in there?" Crystal asks as the walk downstairs and Nicky explains. "So she's probably only been sleeping for five minutes" "Yup. Handling kids at 5 am is _not_ a pretty look" "Don't I know it" Crystal says, both women heading to the kitchen, greeting the kids first. They get in, Nicky getting out a bowl and some ingredients that are already on the counter while Crystal starts making coffee. 

Halfway through making the pancakes, Parker and Raegan decide to get Gigi, both having missed her. They go up the stairs, making sure Nicky and Crystal don't hear them. They get into the guest room, walking over to the opposite side of the bed, which is where Gigi's sleeping. The bed is too high for them to climb up on their own but they poke her leg frequently. "Mama, up" Parker says, and Gigi wakes, turning on her side and gets them both up the bed. "Why'd you get up? Did you need the bathroom?" Gigi asks sleepily, her eyes half open while she leans her head on her hand. "No, mommy's making pancakes and we wanted to play with you" Raegan says, and Gigi smiles, sitting up. "Sure, what do you wanna play?".

"Breakfast's read- where did you go? Crys where'd they go?" Nicky asks, going back to the living room while looking back. "What do you mean- oh. Check outside and I'll look upstairs" Crystal says and Nicky nods, the both of them separating. But then they hear some laughter from upstairs, so they look at each other before they both head up and follow the sound. It leads them to the guest bedroom, and they see the kids and Gigi playing with toys and laughing. "So they woke you up" "Hey! Yeah, they did but it was _definitely_ worth it because now, I've been appointed to be the knight for their majesties" Gigi replies to Nicky, swishing a fake small sword, making the kids laugh. "Well breakfast is ready, we made pancakes" "Correction, _I_ made pancakes" Nicky stares down at her wife, not believing she'd steal credit like that. " _Nicky_ made pancakes" Crystal says with the roll of her eyes and Nicky smiles in return. "Come on knight Gigi! Wanna race you!" Raegan and Parker jump of the bed and sprint out the door "No running down the stairs!" all three moms call out, heading down with the kids. "By the way, that was super sweet what you did" Nicky whispers to Gigi as they go out at a slower pace. "Hm?... Oh, that was nothing really. It's the least I could do for over staying my welcome" "Who said you did? I want you here" Nicky says, and Gigi feels heat rise to her cheeks. _Shit._

To say that breakfast was awkward would be an understatement. Both kids had asked if their moms were together in an explicit manner. Hearing Raegan ask "Mommy did you and mama eat Ms. Gigi's ass?" and Parker ask "If you did does that mean you're getting married? Or do you need to eat more than just each other's asses?". Gigi almost had a heart attack, hearing her son use profanities. Not her baby, not yet at least. Gigi and Parker left soon after, Gigi apologizing profusely to Nicky and Crystal who had done the same. "Parker, you can't ask questions like that or even use that word. It's a bad word" Gigi scolds as they drive away "Sorry mommy" he says sadly, which hurts Gigi. "I'm sorry I yelled Parker, next time just don't ask questions like that or use that word okay?" Gigi says softly and the boy nods. Meanwhile, Nicky and Crystal were having the same discussion with Raegan, who was still looking for her answer. "Raegan, no. What your mom and I do is our personal private business so stop asking" Crystal says and the girl gives up "Fine, but it would be okay if you did. I like Ms. Gigi" Raegan says and her moms can only nod. "Yeah she's nice isn't she?" Nicky says and that changes the discussion and eases tension.

"Girl you did what?! No you did not fuck them both, no. When we said you should put yourself out there, we didn't mean it like that" Rubber jokes as she and the rest of the group are at the coffee shop. "Yeah I can't believe I did that either but I did" Gigi says, taking a sip of her iced coffee. "Bob gives you a vacation and you end up fucking your nemesis and her wife. Damn" "Rosy, it wasn't like that" Gigi rolls her eyes "Well of course not, you clearly did it rough you hate each other" Caleb says and Gigi rolls her eyes again. "It wasn't planned! And besides I accepted the job anyways so I'll probably have to see her again but it wouldn't be hostile or anything" Gigi says "Why'd you say yes?" Hunter asks, not knowing why his best friend would willingly spend more time with them. "Money Hunt. Nicky is a fashion icon basically, and she's basically giving me a job where I'm working close to her so it's a high position and therefore a good salary" Gigi says but Hunter rolls his eyes "I get that we're not rich but we're not _that_ broke, we can afford our necessities" "Exactly, we can barely get anything more than just necessities. Imagine... buying things without having to worry a lot about how much you have and making sure there's enough left for my son" she says and Hunter sympathizes. "Is it like a sugar mom-" "Rosy no, I'm actually working and getting paid for that. Besides I finished making a dress for Nicky, I have five more to do" Gigi says "Good luck. Also we have to get back to work which means you have to go back to your vacation. Have fun" Marko says and they all say their goodbyes and Gigi heads in to get Parker and they head home, where Gigi works on the rest of the dresses.

* * *

Even though the conversation ended a while ago, there was some minor tension between Nicky and Crystal. They're currently in their room, laying on the bed, hugging whist looking at the ceiling. "Nicks? Do you like Gigi?" "Platonically, yeah. She's a super nice and talented person, why?" "I meant more than platonically" Crystal says, confusing Nicky "Not really, I don't think. I barely know her so I'm certain that means no" "Do you want to get to know her? Because that would be okay" Crystal says, hoping her wife would say no. "Crystal, you're my wife and the only person I want to be married to, regardless of whether or not polyamorous marriages are legal. Besides, Gigi has Parker and I don't think I'd have it in me to handle another kid, no matter how sweet they are" Nicky says and Crystal nods. "How about we go on a date tonight?" Crystal asks and she feels happy at how her wife gleefully agrees.

They two women had spend the rest of the day with just each other, enjoying the time they're spending together, doing many things. They went thrifting, painting, did arts and craft, pottery, had dinner and ice cream. "This was so much fun" Nicky beams at Crystal, who kisses her. "It was, I love spending time with you" Crystal says, her arm linked with Nicky's "Wanna go to a club or home?" "Home, I'd much rather drink and dance with just you" Crystal says, making Nicky laugh lightly. "Okay love".

When they get home, they thank Daegen for staying, who shrugs it off with a 'Of course, I'm the cooler aunt' and find that Raegen is asleep. Good. They pour glasses of prosecco, and dance to soft quiet music to not wake their daughter. "I love you, so so much mon amour" "I love you too Nic, so so much mi amor" Crystal says, both of them smiling widely at each other. "I'm sorry for always asking about you and Gigi. I make it sound like I don't trust you which is completely not true. I trust you with everything Nicks" Crystal says and Nicky scoffs humorously "Your possessive kink is absolutely radiating love" Nicky says, enjoying the way Crystal blushes "Nicolette Doll, I do not have a possessive kink. If anything this is you trying to get us to try it out more" Crystal tries to defend herself and Nicky kisses her deeply, biting her lower lip "I don't want anyone else but you. I only love you" Nicky says and Crystal smiles "And I only love you".

That night, neither woman could sleep, both of them now staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "What the fuck's wrong with us?" "I don't know Nicky" Crystal replies, also confused. "It's kinda like there's something missing I think" Crystal continues and Nicky nods "But what?" she asks and Crystal shrugs, the both of them sighing in frustration, still starting at the ceiling.

* * *

Gigi was really drunk. She had gone clubbing with the group, Fields choosing to stay with Parker. By the end of the night, she had went with a woman who's name she could barely remember.... _Jessie. Right._ "I-I'm topping" Gigi slurs out, making Jessie laugh lightly and fall onto her bed. They clumsily undress each other, and Gigi's head ends up between her thighs and she hastily laps at her pussy, before Jessie asks for her fingers and she obliges. It doesn't take much to get her to cum, everything hazy for both women. "That was great. It's your turn" Jessie says, and Gigi hums before falling to her side. "Only tongue. N-no penetration" she says, Jessie laying her on her back. "Okay" is all she says before going down on Gigi.

After they finish, Gigi gets dressed and leaves, both of them knowing it was a one time hookup and not a repeated one. Jessie wasn't bad, Gigi decides drunkenly, trying to call Rubber. "Fuck" Gigi whispers when Rubber doesn't answer. "Gigi?" a voice gets her to look up from her phone. Nicky and Crystal. "W-what are you doing here?" Gigi asks, both of them realizing she's drunk. "We couldn't sleep so we went on a drive. What about you? Do you need a ride?" "Rubber's not answering" Gigi's words stumble, scaring both women. "Come on we'll take you home" Crystal says but Gigi shakes her head "Y-you don't know where I live" "Then tell us chérie. Or we can call someone for you" Nicky says "N-no, you need t-to go back... to Raegan. T-tell her Parker an I say hi" Gigi giggles lightly and both women walk over to her. "Chérie, come we'll take you" Nicky reiterates and both women easily get her to walk to their car, Crystal getting in the back with her.

"W-who's with Raegan?" "A friend, don't worry" Crystal says. "So, where do you live?" "D-drop me off at... t-the cafe we went to please" Gigi says, and Nicky looks back at them while getting out of the parking lot. "Are you sure?" "Mhmm" Gigi hums out a yes, and Nicky drives in that direction. "You're so... domestic... with me" Gigi slurs, her head slipping on the window. "What do you mean?" Crystal asks, scooting closer to make sure Gigi's comfortable. "You're s-so nice to me a-and kinda welcoming" Gigi says "Of course chérie, we're nice people" "Yeah" is all Gigi says before the car is silent.

The silence seems overwhelming for Crystal, especially considering that Gigi is still awake. "Gi are you okay?" Crystal whispers "Y-yeah, just didn't... wanna annoy or s-scare either of you... ,m' drunk" she whispers back. "You're not annoying us Gi. And what do you mean scare us?" Crystal asks "Last time... you found out I liked you and you ended up thinking I'd rape you... don't want you to think that, e-especially cause I'm drunk" she says with a sad smile before looking back out the window. "Gigi I'm sorry" "It's okay, I don't have a crush on you anymore so y-you got what you wanted" Gigi says quietly. "That's not... that's not what I wanted" "What?" Nicky and Gigi ask simultaneously and Crystal lightly rolls her eyes at her wife "It wasn't what I wanted Gi, I hated avoiding you, I really did. I just... didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what I'd say if we talked instead and I was scared. I'm sorry" "It's okay Crystal, I forgave you... like a year after. Was tired of being sad" Gigi says with a smile, slipping onto her back, Crystal helping her. "Geege, remember when I told you that the roles would be reversed?" Crystal asks with a smile, happy when Gigi giggles and nods "Yeah... you won the bet... 12 years later though" Gigi says. "So how was it?" Crystal asks and Gigi groans "She was... okay... not like y-you two" she says, shocking Crystal and Nicky slightly. "I'm glad we could please you then" Nicky tries to joke but it ends up with Gigi admitting that they were both her best experience. "I... especially liked- I think I liked... when you said I-I was special... kind of weird but not... unwelcome" Gigi says in a mumbly manner but both women could understand. "That's because you are" both women say, making Gigi chuckle lightly "S' okay... I know N-Nicky said that... probably to f-fully convince me... to work for her _and_ I-I know you don't actually think that Crystal" "What do you think I think?" Crystal questions "I think that you think that I... probably ruin things f-for you... wait, Nicky I'm your employee... and you saw me... a-after a hookup and drunk. Are you gonna fire me? I finished three other dresses, t-two more left" "No chérie, Crystal and I get drunk too sometimes, it would be unfair if I put unrealistic expectations on my employees, especially if I didn't follow them" Nicky says and Gigi hums.

Crystal looks sadly at Gigi, who ends up looking back at her. "Something wrong?" "I don't think you ruin things for me" Crystal says and Gigi nods lightly "Sure" "Okay we're at the cafe. Where to from here?" Nicky asks but Gigi shakes her head, sitting up and groaning lightly. "I-I'll walk from here. Thank you though... I owe you another one" Gigi says, but Crystal stops her from leaving. "Gigi we're not gonna let you walk home drunk" "Why d-do you care? You left me Crys... you stopped caring. I'll be fine" she says, confused but Crystal shakes her head. "Gigi I'm not letting you walk home drunk" Crystal reiterates, remembering how stubborn Gigi could be sometimes. "B-but it's right... over.. t-there" Gigi slurs out, her head falling onto Crystal's collarbone, having passed out. "Gigi? Gigi wake up" Crystal tries but the woman only groans. "Try to find her phone" Nicky suggests and Crystal digs around for it and when she finds it, she opens it with Gigi's thumb. "Which one of her friends do we call?" "Try all of them till one of them answers" Nicky says and Crystal does that.

None of Gigi's friends had answered the phone calls, but when Crystal texted Hunter after he texted saying he was busy - thinking it was Gigi calling - he told her to call or text Fields and then reluctantly gave her Gigi's address just in case he didn't reply. But he did and Nicky ended up driving two minutes to the building, both her and Crystal carrying Gigi and her things and getting in. They get up the elevator, looking at each other, probably realizing that Gigi was what was missing, the door opens and there's a blonde man there. Fields. "Oh hey, thank you for picking her up" Fields says, letting them out the elevator and carries Gigi and her things. "It was no problem" "I'm sure it wasn't... for you at least" Fields says to Nicky, still skeptical about Crystal. "It wasn't a problem for me" Crystal says softly and Fields can only nod. "See you around" he says and they enter the elevator, going back down while Fields heads back to the apartment.

"We have to invite her over again" Crystal says and Nicky nods "Yeah. Is that why you kept on asking about her? Cause you like her?" "I didn't know or even think I did. You said you didn't" "Because that's what I thought too" Nicky defends herself lightly and they get in the car, Nicky driving away. "At least we'll be able to sleep now".


	7. I still don't understand the game you're trying to play

The next day, Nicky and Crystal made the decision to see Gigi at a later time, knowing they had to talk about the conversation they had last night. They were grateful that it was Sunday, both of them less busy than usual. "Do you think she remembers? Or even wants to talk about it?" Nicky asks, her and Crystal at her company, looking at Gigi's first finished dressed. She must have finished it after taking care of the kids. "I hope she does, I don't remember her being the biggest fan of drinking so who knows. She's really talented by the way" "Yeah she is, the dress is ready to be modeled but I want her here when that happens" Nicky says, leaving the dress on a mannequin, which she hides in her work closet so that no one can come near it. "It's almost 1 chérie, should we see her now? We're done here" Nicky says, looking back at her wife who nods "Yeah. Hopefully, Fields and Parker aren't there" Crystal says and they head out.

Gigi was asleep, but had woken up earlier to use the bathroom and say bye to Parker and Fields, who knew Gigi needed the rest. The sound of a door knocking barely woke her up, but she still slowly and groggily got out of bed. Maybe it was her friends checking up on her, so she'd still be able to go back to sleep even if they were there. She rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand, still groggy and slow, yawning as she reaches her door. Gigi opens it lightly, and her sleepy eyes are more alert when she sees who's there. "Nicky? Crystal? What are you doing here? How'd you know where I - right, you brought me back home. Thank you for that" Gigi rambles and Nicky gives her a small smile "It's no problem chérie. But do you remember much from last night? Because we wanted to talk about that and check on you, make sure you were doing well" "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Crystal asks after her wife finishes. "I'm good and I kind of remember last night. But not a lot, why? Did I do something dangerous? I didn't hit you with a car did I? Or-" "No, no chérie, you were fine. It's just, our conversation. You know, drunk people are more... honest" Nicky says, and Gigi's face looses color. Crystal is preoccupied with the fact that Gigi hadn't let them see or enter her apartment, even after stating they needed to have a conversation. Gigi was _not_ gonna let her boss and her boss's wife enter her mediocre messy apartment after having gone to their _fucking mansion._ But she didn't have much time unless she asked to see them later.

Gigi takes a solid minute and a few seconds, before asking "Did I insult you when I was drunk?" and it was directed at Crystal. "Nope, you were nice Gi" Crystal says and Gigi nods before deciding _fuck it_ and she invites them in. "Would you like something to drink?" Gigi asks, gesturing for them to sit on the old couch. "No thank you chérie" Nicky says, both she and Crystal looking around the place. "You're apartment is very homey. It... it makes sense" Crystal muses and Gigi gives her a polite smile. _Rich people code for not rich probably._ "So, what did I say to you last night?" Gigi asks, taking a seat on a chair, Nicky and Crystal looking at each other. "I'm just gonna rip the bandaid off, you said Nicky and I were your best after we asked about your hookup and you liked when Nicky called you special. When the three of us fucked" Crystal says, Gigi's eyes going wide and Nicky pinching the bridge of her nose. _Stupid hot dumbass sexy fucking Crystal._ "I said what? Did I really say you were my best?" "Yup. After we asked if you're hookup was good or not. You said she wasn't like us, or as good as us chérie" Nicky says, the damage already done. "I'm so sorry, I really-" "No no chérie, it's okay. I feel quite honored, honestly. But if you really feel bad... then... let us take you out to dinner next weekend" Nicky suggests, Gigi raising a brow "If anything, I would take you out for dinner. But what for? To talk about the dresses? They're almost done" Gigi says, not knowing why Nicky - or both Nicky and Crystal - would want that. "On a date" Crystal says, and Gigi raises her other brow. "This unbelievable. If it was just Nicky it may have been more believable but _you,_ Crystal, I am very sure you don't want that. You made it _very obviously_ clear you didn't want that twelve years ago" "But this isn't twelve years ago. We did end up fucking, which we wouldn't have done twelve years ago too" Crystal contradicts and Gigi mouths goes in a straight line, before looking at Nicky. "Why would you want to go on a date with someone who is essentially working with you? And you're married?" Gigi asks "Because I - or we - like you. You're very likable Gigi Goode. I definitely would like to go on a date with you" Nicky says and Gigi blushes lightly. _If the date is bad then it's bad, if it's good, I'll figure it out. I have nothing to lose, unless they stood me up. That would end whatever weird 'relation' we have._ "Yes, I'll go on a date with you two, When are you free?".

Saturday came, and Gigi was getting ready with her friends, while Bob and Peppermint took Parker for the night. "I still think it's a bad idea" "Same" Hunter and Rubber say respectively and Gigi rolls her eyes. "Partially part of the point. If it's bad it won't ever happen again, so they'll probably move on or something and things might go back to normal" Gigi says. "Gi, I hate to break it to you, but you fucking drunkenly told them that they were your best so you're gonna lose a lot" Marko says, Rosy snickering at the comment. "Unlike the fucking bunch of you, I _won't_ die if I don't get laid. I breathe air instead to keep me alive, you should try it sometime" Gigi says and Marko rolls his eyes. "Fine. If it's bad can we say we told you so though?" Rosy asks and Gigi groans "You can say that... if they stand me up. That was the final straw I decided when I agreed to this, considering they were kind of insistent as they usually are" Gigi says, finishing her makeup, Hunter confused. "Do you... want it to be good though? Do you even like them?" Hunter asks and Gigi shrugs "I don't really know actually. Nicky is just... really nice and Crystal's... weird but I know that weird. It's familiar. You know?" Gigi says and they all groan. "Chile, if they hurt you, we're thrashing the mansion and stealing more shit" Symone says, making the group laugh. "So, how do I look?" Gigi asks, turning around to face everyone. "You look fantastic. For your sake, I hope it goes well but if it doesn't, we got your back boo don't worry" Caleb says and Gigi chuckles "Thank you. I'll see you either later tonight or tomorrow, okay?" "Have fun! Hopefully" Rosy calls back out and they all say goodbye and Gigi leaves, ordering an uber and heading to a restaurant that Nicky had apparently emptied for the evening. 

Gigi got stood up. _Of course I got stood up, it's fucking Crystal Methyd. I scared them the other week when I was fucking drunk. Why couldn't they be normal and get Nicky to just fire me instead?_ Gigi thinks to herself. It had been two and a half hours, and she finally decided to leave. She wanted to have some sympathy for the women, knowing they had very busy schedules and that traffic is absolutely the worst thing, but she was just able to entertain herself with her phone for a while. She decides to send Crystal a text and Nicky a text, saying that she just wants some money for the dresses and to no longer work for her, before blocking her and Crystal's number. And then she does the same with whatever social media she has, so they don't try to text her there. She heads back home, texting her friends to tell them that she was finally going back home, them telling her they'll make drinks, and Rosy sending her a video of her saying 'I told you so' but it was funny so Gigi didn't really have the heart to be mad or upset about it. Especially because she's right. Meanwhile, Crystal and Nicky had _just_ gotten home, completely exhausted and worn out from work. They wanted nothing more than sleep to mentally relax over the _long_ week they've had. Crystal's phone pinged, Nicky's being almost dead and she groans, but fishes it out of her pocket when they both fall onto the couch. "Oh shit" "What is it now babe?" Nicky groans, her face planted into a pillow. "Gigi. She blocked us on everything" "Why would she- oh my god the date" Nicky deadpans, her head going up, some adrenaline going throughout her body. "Oh my god the date!" Crystal repeats, not believing the both of them had forgotten it. "Shit, shit, shit, she texted me saying that she doesn't want to work with me anymore and only wants a payment for the six dresses she made. And her dessert. What'd she send you?" Nicky asks, sitting up. "She sent 'I still have no idea what fucking game you're playing and dragging your wife into, but you win. Happy? Just leave me alone, you already did for twelve years'. Shit, this is so bad. Should we go to her house?" "That would definitely be a shit show. Let's get it over with, it's the only way we'd get to speak to her".

"Girl, did you at least order something expensive and tell them that Nicky would pay like we asked you to?" Grant asks and Gigi rolls her eyes, but nods, downing a tequila shot. "I asked first if I could do that and they said yes but only with anything that isn't a dish because tabs and shit, so I had wine and cheesecake. The most expensive wine and their most expensive dessert. 146$ with tip" Gigi laughs, the group cheering. "Thank you bitch, fucking finally. Also Marko and I made a bet to see how long they'd take to come see you and apologize again. I said soon, meaning this weekend and Mark said when you're working at the cafe. But catch is, they'll have to pay for it when we see them apologizing to you. Again" Caleb says and Gigi rolls her eyes, but the doorbell rings. They weren't expecting anyone else. "I wanna get my 10$. We should turn the apology thing into a monopoly game" Caleb says, he and Gigi standing up to answer the door, opening wide open but standing in the way. "We kinda need 156$ from you two. And then some for the dresses she made" Caleb says with a sarcastic smile, Gigi having the same look. "Gigi I-" "We're sorry, we didn't mean to do or say this and that and blah blah blah. We know. Just pay up. The restaurant needs 146$ from you, Caleb needs 10 and I need the payment for my dresses, which if my memory serves me correctly, it's a total of 612$. So just pay and leave" "Pay for _all_ of our rents for a whole ass year and maybe you'll stop apologizing" Rubber says with a child-like smile. "Gi-" "Just pay and leave. I don't want you here. I don't work for you, neither of you are my friends, or fuck buddies or whatever the fuck else you thought in your heads. Just pay and leave it's not that hard" Gigi says, putting her hand out. "Gigi, we were just-" "Does she look like she fucking cares? Just give her the money" Hunter growls, enraged by the two. "Fine... 156 and 612 makes... 768" "And Gigi's rent for three months. Show her how sorry you really are" Grant says, backing Rubber up. "You know what? Why not. You can afford a mansion so you can afford this apartment" Gigi chuckles darkly after getting the money in her hand and giving it to Caleb. "Can you stop?" "Can you?" Gigi fires back at Crystal angrily and Rubber gets a great idea. "You know, when she said you were her best, today happened. I came over first and also came first. Gigi's tongue is amazing. So you're practically useless to her unless you give her rent money for three months. Or a year. No one will object" Rubber says, smiling at how both Nicky and Crystal's faces fall. "So? Rent money?" "Is it true?" "Give her rent money and she'll tell you" Symone deadpans. "Are you serious?" "Yes. Or you can leave" Rosy says, kind of sad. She could tell Gigi was kind of upset that they stood her up. "I'm so-" Nicky is interrupted by Gigi slamming the door in her face, her and Caleb going back in.

"Gigi, please open the door! Let us make it up to you!" Crystal somewhat yells, not wanting to disturb other residents. Everyone in the apartment just ignores them, continuing their night normally until they sense that Crystal and Nicky are gone. "They should've paid our rent for a year" "I can't believe we fucked" "Gigi scoffs, downing a fruity cocktail. "Me or them?" Rubber jokes and Gigi rolls her eyes "You should though, you have nothing to lose. It would just make them pissed" Hunter jokes and Rubber winks at Gigi who smirks "Okay, but you're on your back" Gigi says and they all whoop, laughing loudly and taking more drinks and enjoying their night.

"Maybe we should actually fuck" Rubber whispers into Gigi's ear, who giggles "Okay, but can I use your real name?" "Sure" Rubber laughs, and they head to Gigi's room after the group decided to drunkenly play 30 minutes in heaven, rather than 7. Just in case. Gigi and Rubber hastily undress each other, laughing until they reach the bed, Rubber falling onto the bed. Gigi takes her time biting and nipping all over Rubber's body, making sure she's comfortable and enjoying it. Rubber's smile, turns into a light hiss, not expecting to not just laugh. Gigi trails down, revealing in the moans and sighs she's getting out of Rubber. She looks back up and Rubber nods at her, giving her consent. Gigi kisses and teases her thighs lightly before placing high open mouth kisses, making Rubber shudder and then she starts lapping the wetness, making sure it's teasingly slow. "Gigi... please, more" Rubber begs and Gigi picks up the pace, making sure to save the clit for later. She licks and teases the hole, tasting Rubber's bitter-sweet taste, enjoying the flavor. Rubber's moans get louder, especially as Gigi starts to use the tip of her tongue and keeps her on edge by changing. Rubber's moans get louder and they can both faintly hear the laughter from the living room. Once Gigi is sure that Rubber is completely on edge and wet, she sucks on her clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Rubber's hands fly to Gigi's hair, groaning loudly. "Gigi... _ugh_ _I need... more!_ " Rubber moans, her back barely arching upwards. Gigi continues to play with Rubber's clit until the woman cums shakily, moaning her name. "That was nice Geege. Now it's your turn" Rubber pants, the both of them laughing as Gigi hovers above Rubber before getting on her back.

Rubber plays with Gigi's nipples whilst sucking hickeys on her neck, Gigi's hands roaming Rubber's body as much as she can. Rubber trails all the way down, Gigi shivering at the light touches. "R-Roxy _w-want -"_ "I got you Gi" Rubber says before diving into Gigi's cunt, licking everything in her wake. Rubber teases Gigi's hole, gathering all the wetness there. Gigi's jaw shakes as she lets out a broken moan, the alcohol mixed with pleasure sending her body into over drive. Rubber leaves open mouth kisses, and then licks at Gigi's folds, who immediately grabs onto Rubber's hair and finds her hips down. "Roxy _p-please_ " mewls and Rubber attacks her clit, teasing it and flicking it before sucking on it. There's more loud laughter from outside before Gigi cums, her legs twitching, moaning out Rubber's name. _Just as good as Nicky and Crystal. Better even._ "So? How was it?" "Better than them" Gigi says, and they both laugh, getting ready to go back out. 

Rosy opted to stay after, saying she 'didn't really feel like getting up', which no one thought anything of as they left. "You want another glass of champagne?" Gigi asks, finishing hers, but Rosy just opens her arms "Come here" she says, Gigi raising a brow, but giving her the hug. "I'm sorry it didn't go well" Rosy says, resting her chin on top of Gigi's head. "Ugh... 's okay, they're just two strangers anyways" Gigi groans, the dizziness getting to her. "Are you sure? You kind of liked them, Nicky at least" Rosy says, and Gigi hums before she realizes tears are welling up in her eyes. "I don't... I don't know why I'm being like this. They're just strangers... what's wrong with me?" "Nothing Gi, they just played games cause they're assholes" Rosy says, rubbing her back. The doorbell rings, Rosy opting to get it as Gigi wipes the tears away. "Auntie Rose!" "Parker-roo!" Rosy exclaims holding the boy in her arms. "Thank you so much Bob, Peppermint-" "Gi, it's okay, we had so much fun didn't we bud?" Peppermint says and Parker nods excitedly, fist bumping the both. "We'll see you tomorrow!" Rosy says, Bob and Peppermint nodding before saying goodbye and leaving. "Momma! Did you have fun?" Parker asks as Rosy heads to the couch. "Yeah Park" Gigi says, but the boy doesn't believe it. "It's okay if you didn't, I'm here now and we can watch cartoons together and play games!" he says excitedly, making both women laugh "Okay" Gigi says and that's what the three of them end up doing. _This was definitely better than any date_.


End file.
